


Connect with me

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance Pidge and Keith are wizards & witch, Mention of James Veronica Rachel and Sanda, Menzionati personaggi della S7, Modern AU con la magia, Pronome femminile per Pidge, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Shiro and Hunk are shapeshifter, Shiro is a (alpha) werewolf, Shiro è un lupo mannaro alpha mlmlml, plance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: «… forse sei solo capitato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. In fondo non c’è neanche Allura nei paraggi, le Fonti sono nascoste e “addormentate”… finché lei non torna da Oriande, Lion Hills dovrebbe essere solo la solita noiosa cittadina tra montagne e nulla cosmico.»«Così noiosa che, in meno di tre mesi, appare Shiro nelle sue sembianze di lupo mannaro impazzito, torna tuo fratello che chiaramente si è unito a un qualche ordine segreto anche se è solo un umano e non vuole dirci nulla di quello che gli è successo, scopriamo la verità su una guerra magica che poteva spazzarci via tutti e, dulcis in fundo, mi rompo un braccio e perdo la memoria sul mio presunto assalitore, che ora si rivela essere un demone. Ho dimenticato qualcosa di noioso in questa lista!?»





	Connect with me

 

  
  


_ Do you feel the same when I'm away from you? _ __   
_ Do you know the line that I'd walk for you? _ __   
_ We could turn around, or we could give it up _ __   
_ But we'll take what comes, take what comes _ __   
_ Oh, the storm is raging against us now _ __   
_ If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down _ __   
_ But we took the step, and we took the leap _ __   
__ And we'll take what comes, take what comes   
[Walking the wire - Imagine Dragons]

  
  
  
  


Lion Hills, nel Nord della California, contava su per giù trentamila abitanti e non era una città da cartolina, a meno che non si parlasse di turismo magico. La storia della sua fondazione, della sua crescita e della sua caduta erano macchiate dalle faide tra elfi alteani, stregoni e demoni per il controllo delle cinque fonti magiche su cui si ergevano le fondamenta. Quasi due secoli prima, l’allora Altea, era stata ridotta a una città fantasma da una guerra che aveva minacciato di espandersi al resto dello stato e molto oltre. Tuttavia, anche quel pezzo di storia era stato mitizzato, a tratti dimenticato, un po’ per volere, un po’ per gli incantesimi degli ultimi alteani, al fine di ridurre al minimo le possibilità che qualche essere dotato di magia tornasse per appropriarsi delle Fonti di potere.

La nuova Lion Hills, ribattezzata così nel diciannovesimo secolo, aveva visto un periodo di pace duratura, grazie anche all’accoglienza dei progressi tecnologici che avevano ulteriormente soppiantato le storie legate al sovrannaturale, trasformandola nell’ennesima cittadina mediocre dove fermarsi a visitare le antiquate botteghe di arti magiche e farsi raccontare quelle due o tre leggende, così passate di bocca in bocca, da risultare incredibili anche a chi conosceva la verità. 

Ma riguardo a quest’ultima, sui fatti che avevano quasi oscurato del tutto la fama dei cinque centri di potere elementali su cui sorgeva Lion Hills, si contavano sulla punta delle dita le persone a conoscenza della realtà. Alcune lo sapevano per poter essere in grado di proteggere la città; altre, al contrario, erano semplicemente finite in mezzo senza avere voce in capitolo. 

  
  


Lance, Pidge e Hunk erano tra questi ultimi.

Da studenti della Lion Hills High School (perché puoi essere uno stregone, una strega o un mutaforma, ma la matematica la devi studiare lo stesso), erano entrati a far parte di quella cerchia ristretta in cui si tramandava  _ La Vera Storia _ . 

Tutto era successo la sera del ballo di metà anno, quando era partita la sfida dai compagni sull’addentrarsi nella Lion Hills Preserve armati soltanto di cellulare e del monito di non praticare incantesimi che avrebbero potuto allertare qualcuno. L’idea migliore che potessero avere avuto dopo quella di passare l’ultimo Halloween al cimitero, finendo con l’essere rincorsi dai fantasmi della guerra di secessione. 

Non che Lance avesse paura. Finché Hunk non andava in panico, avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un orso e respingere qualsiasi minaccia, che fosse uno scoiattolo o un serpente. Dovevano solo fare un giro, arrivare al vecchio ceppo di una quercia millenaria, farsi un selfie e tornare indietro. In un’oretta sarebbero riapparsi a scuola per il ballo di chiusura. 

In fondo, per quanto la foresta fosse tetra e piena di scricchiolii da campare a vita con la pelle d’oca, era solo la prima volta che ci si avventuravano fuori programma. Di giorno erano stati lì innumerevoli volte per provare incantesimi, qualche scampagnata, campeggiare o anche per un semplice pic nic. Poi non è che fosse infestata. Non c’erano creature magiche più grandi di qualche folletto per miglia e miglia lì intorno. Solo alberi, piante e insetti. E poi un ululato. 

«Oh, no no  _ no _ » saltò su Hunk, bloccandosi sul posto e facendo sbattere Lance e Pidge contro la propria schiena. «Lo avete sentito? Io l’ho sentito. Era un ululato da lupo.»

«Calmati, non può essere un lupo» biascicò la ragazza, risistemandosi gli occhiali. 

«Era un  _ aaaauuuuuh! _ Lance, l’hai sentito forte e chiaro anche tu!»

«Non ci sono lupi in California da più di ottant’anni» perseverò Pidge, guardando attraverso gli spazi vuoti e bui tra gli alberi. Tutto taceva di un silenzio lugubre che portò i ragazzi inconsciamente a schiacciarsi tra loro e a scandagliare i dintorni con le torce dei cellulari. Non c’erano più gli insetti né i suoni distanti degli uccelli notturni. Lance deglutì rumorosamente.

«Ragazzi, il ceppo è da quella parte, c-ci vorranno cinque minuti per raggiungerlo. Facciamo questo selfie e andiamocene.»

«E se ce ne andassimo  _ adesso _ ?» incalzò Hunk. 

«Non ho intenzione di darla vinta a Griffin!»

«Amico, questa cosa è così stu-»

« _ Sshhh! _ » Pidge li zittì entrambi, concentrata sul circondario, a occhi chiusi. 

Lance e Hunk si accorsero in quel momento del vaghissimo brillio verde intorno alle sue dita appoggiate al tronco di uno degli alberi vicini. 

«Percepisci qualcosa?» incalzarono all’unisono i due. 

«Niente.»

«Niente è buono, no?» ridacchiò Lance nervosamente. «Niente è anche  _ niente lupi _ , eh?»

«Nel senso che non c’è  _ niente _ . È come… se fossimo rimasti solo noi nella riserva. Non sento nient’ _ altro _ .»

Nessuno dei tre replicò per diversi, lunghi secondi, assimilando l’informazione. 

«Io me ne vado» dichiarò Hunk, facendo dietro-front per tornare al limitare della foresta. 

Lance gli si appese a un braccio, puntando i talloni. 

«Aspetta un attimo, non puoi mollarci qui! Tu sei il nostro asso nella manica!»

«L’asso nella manica non ha alcuna voglia di diventare lo spuntino di mezzanotte di un lupo!»

« _ Non _ ci sono lupi in California! L’hai sentita Pidge!»

Ci fu un secondo, lungo e tonante ululato. 

Lance saltò quasi in braccio a Hunk, mentre anche la ragazza gli si accostava aggrappandosi alla sua giacca, tutti e tre a tenere d’occhio il punto più lontano davanti a loro, la direzione da cui arrivò il verso. 

«Se quello non è un lupo che diavolo è!?» 

«U-un c-cane?»

« _ Lance! _ »

«Non lo so!»

«Lo sentite?» mormorò Pidge, guardandosi intorno. 

«I passi agghiaccianti della Signora Nerovestita!?» strepitò Lance.

«No è… è una vibrazione magica!» chiarì, staccandosi per guardarsi intorno in cerca della fonte. 

Lance allungò un braccio per cercare di fermarla - senza staccarsi da Hunk - ma le dita non la raggiunsero. 

«Torna qui!»

«C’è qualcun altro!»

E il qualcun altro sfrecciò a qualche metro da loro, facendoli sobbalzare. Lo sconosciuto li ignorò completamente, correndo nella direzione dell’ululato con un piccolo globo di fiamme che danzava intorno alla sua figura. Neanche sembrò notare il trio che rimase a fissarlo sparire nella tetraggine degli alberi. 

«Chi-»

« _ Quello _ era Keith!»

« _ Chi? _ »

«Sta andando verso il lupo!» incalzò di nuovo Lance, alzando il cellulare con la torcia attiva per farsi strada nel buio. Fu il turno di Pidge di cercare di agguantarlo, ma lui le scivolò tra le dita all’inseguimento del ragazzo. Le ci vollero solo tre istanti per decidere di seguirlo, mentre alle sue spalle Hunk si lasciava sfuggire una colorita quanto rara imprecazione, per poi fare altrettanto. 

Quella fu la notte in cui tutto per loro cambiò. La patina di ignoranza che aleggiava sulla loro quotidianità si dissolse e si trovarono faccia a faccia con la realtà, la gravità di quello che comportava conoscere i segreti di Lion Hills. 

Seguendo Keith, stregone del fuoco, loro compagno di scuola con più di un problema disciplinare, i ragazzi si trovarono di fronte a quello che alla definizione di lupo dovettero accostare “mannaro” per avere chiara la situazione. Un lupo mannaro con una zampa meccanica e così grosso da eguagliare Hunk nella sua forma di orso. 

«Siamo morti» biascicò quest’ultimo. 

Fu solo l’inizio. 

  
  
  
  


_ Tre mesi dopo. _

  
  


«Ugh- Ci manca lo zucchero...»

«Sopra i fornelli.»

«… potresti?»

«Prenditelo. Primo ripiano.»

«Bell’amica. Tratti sempre così gli infortunati?»

«Hai ancora un braccio sanissimo.»

«Ecco che ricominci a fare la Nerdotica.»

«Ecco che ricominci a fare  _ Lance _ .»

Il labbro inferiore di Lance si sporse corrucciato, la fronte corrugata a metà tra l’offesa e l’analizzare l’ultima frase.

«Pidge, mi prenderesti lo zucchero,  _ per favore? _ »

«Il  _ per favore _ non funziona con me, non sono Hunk.»

«Sei impossibile! Potresti staccarti due minuti da quel computer e-»

«E cosa, servirti? Ti ho fatto il caffè! Non ti farò da babysitter.»

«Se qui c’è qualcuno che riveste quel ruolo sono io. Per diritto di anzianità.»

«Vallo a dire a mio fratello e Shiro. Secondo te perché ti hanno mollato qui a casa nostra?»

«Perché di solito diventa il quartier generale delle nostre azioni? E siamo nel pieno di una minaccia?» 

Pidge fissò Lance cercando un indizio che le dicesse “sto scherzando”, ma non c’era. 

«O forse perché io sono  _ l’unica  _ del  _ gruppo _ che è stata lasciata indietro con la scusa del “può essere pericoloso e hai solo quindici anni” e quindi “dai un’occhiata a Lance che non si faccia male da solo”? L’hai considerato?» 

Passò un buon minuto in cui Lance fissò Pidge  _ molto _ corrucciato e molto  _ meditabondo _ . 

«Ma io sono  _ più _ grande» fu la replica conclusiva della sua lunga riflessione. 

Pidge sbuffò forte dal naso. 

«Grande, frignone e pure mezzo rotto» e tornò a digitare sul proprio portatile. O almeno, poteva premere i tasti anche senza effettivamente guardarli, lanciando invece occhiate di sottecchi all’altro ragazzo. 

Anche se Lance mormorò un secondo « _ Nerdotica cattiva _ », l’enfasi si rivelò sgonfiata rispetto a prima, e lo disse mentre si fissava il braccio ingessato con qualcosa che a Pidge ricordò l’espressione del suo cane quando veniva messo in punizione. 

Quel braccio rotto era la ragione per cui Matt e Shiro avevano realmente chiesto a Pidge di badare a Lance. E non erano stati velati, ma piuttosto concreti con i loro “tienigli compagnia” e “assicurati che non si demoralizzi per quello che è successo”. E lo avevano chiesto davvero a  _ lei _ . 

Matt e Shiro dovevano aver battuto molto forte la testa e nello stesso momento, perché nessuno dei due pareva ricordarsi che a lei non piaceva particolarmente avere gente intorno, men che meno qualcuno a cui “tenere compagnia”. Anche se era Lance ed era un amico. Ma un amico di quelli da prendere a piccole dosi ogni tanto, in gruppo anche meglio, o con Hunk come tramite a stemperare i loro caratteri. 

In meno di due giorni, Pidge aveva meditato di andarsene nella foresta e inventarsi un cantuccio in cui sparire. Se solo avesse potuto farci arrivare il WI-FI e la “minaccia”, qualsiasi cosa avesse aggredito Lance rompendogli il braccio, non si fosse nascosta proprio lì.  

Quando rialzò lo sguardo per un’altra occhiata, il posto di Lance era vuoto. L’unica cosa rimasta della sua presenza era la tazza di caffè amaro ancora caldo, che Pidge osservò per lunghi secondi. 

« _ Al diavolo. _ » 

Non si parlarono per tutta la giornata.  

  
  
  


Lance si svegliò sul divano con la bocca impastata. Si era addormentato subito dopo pranzo - un pranzo precotto e surgelato per cui la sua abuelita lo avrebbe disconosciuto, ma col braccio rotto non poteva cucinare granché e le doti culinarie di Pidge sembravano limitarsi ad aprire lo sportello del frigo, vedere cosa ci fosse di commestibile e infilarlo nel microonde. 

Si stiracchiò, o almeno l'intenzione fu quella, soltanto che per l’ennesima volta in una settimana si ricordò, dal dolore, che certi movimenti era meglio evitarli. Soffocò un’imprecazione in spagnolo, ma senza impegnarsi troppo. 

«Sei rumoroso.»

Pidge era rannicchiata sulla poltrona vicina, il portatile sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo arrossato oltre le lenti degli occhiali per le ore passate davanti lo schermo. Lance si drizzò a sedere, sveglio e vigile, i capelli scomposti dalla pennichella. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l’altra tagliò corto. 

«Ci sono rimasti dei biscotti, se hai fame» e accennò a un contenitore in plastica col fondo ancora pieno. «Li ha portati Hunk» specificò distrattamente. Sul tavolino tra di loro c’erano tazze, rimasugli di filtri di tè e fazzoletti accartocciati. 

«È passato Hunk?» Lance si schiarì la voce rauca. «Quando? Perché non mi avete svegliato?»

Pidge si passò le dita sotto un occhio, stropicciandoselo per la stanchezza, senza però nascondere un ghignetto mentre con l’altra mano continuava a digitare. 

«Sono passati  _ tutti _ , mentre tu facevi il bel ghiro sul divano. Ti ho inviato una foto ricordo su WA.»

Come prevedibile, Lance si tuffò sul cellulare con la mano buona, accedendo alla notifica e arrossendo di imbarazzo un istante dopo averla visionata. L’immagine lo ritraeva a bocca aperta, in uno stato apparente di coma, mentre Hunk, da sopra la spalliera, e Matt, ai piedi del divano, facevano un cenno di vittoria alla fotocamera, entrambi armati di pennarello. A vederli gli venne un dubbio, constatato abbassando lo sguardo sul gesso non più completamente bianco ma pieno di scritte. 

_ Amico ti ho fatto i biscotti ma tu dormi! _

_ Sai che una persona in media ingoia in un anno otto ragni? >:D _

_ Sei stato molto coraggioso. Guarisci presto  _

_ Quello che ha detto Shiro ↑ _

_ Russi _

«Non è vero che russo!»

Stavolta fu Pidge a dover sobbalzare all’esclamazione totalmente inaspettata. Anche se Lance era ancora rosso da gota a gota, guardò l’amica con un cipiglio indispettito e il labbro proteso. Pidge replicò con un altro broncio. 

«Ne sei così sicuro?» ma non sembrò convinta lei stessa. 

«Nessuno si è mai lamentato di me!» nel dirlo, il ragazzo afferrò uno dei biscotti e lo addentò con tutta la convinzione delle parole stesse, mentre l’occhiata della strega si assottigliava, ignorando il pc per una volta. «Tutti hanno sempre sottolineato che dormire con me è  _ rilassante _ » chiarificò lui.

Le parole ci misero qualche secondo a uscire di bocca a Pidge, e lei stessa ci mise qualche attimo di troppo a realizzare di aver posto la domanda. 

«Tutti  _ chi? _ »

«I miei fratelli, i miei nipoti - arrivano a menarsi per “il fianco destro di tío Lance”, il più comodo pare... E Hunk! Anche lui può-» si interruppe bruscamente per alzare lo sguardo e osservarla. Anche se Pidge non si fece beccare a fissarlo, ma tornò ai dati su schermo, le dita non si stavano muovendo sui tasti. Lance alzò un angolo della bocca, pronto a riguadagnare terreno. «Vuoi provare?» 

Lei sbottò in un “che schifo” neanche avesse avuto di fronte un piatto di broccoli.

«Appena torna Matt gli dico delle tue proposte oscene alla sua sorellina di  _ soli quindici anni _ . Vediamo se poi vorrà che ti faccia ancora da baby sitter.»

« _ Cosa!?  _ Qual--  _ Pidge! _ Io non stavo--» Lance raggiunse una tonalità di rosso e di calore sul viso da ricordare uno dei globi di fuoco di Keith. «Non puoi essere seria! Tuo fratello mi ammazza se pensa che ci provi con te!»

In realtà Pidge sapeva benissimo che la reazione di Matt sarebbe stato un “se riesci a staccarla dal computer preparo subito la dote” con un sorrisetto da schiaffi rivolto a lei, ma non necessariamente anche Lance doveva venire a conoscenza di quel particolare. Lei poteva, anzi, era un sacro dovere morale marciarci sopra ancora un po’. 

«Sai come sono i fratelli, no? Pensa se qualche amico di Rachel le proponesse-»

«No! Senti, ok? Stavamo parlando di  _ dormire _ , non di--  _ dell’altra cosa _ .»

«L’altra cosa ha un nome, Lance, da quando sei così casto? Puoi dire scop-»

« _ Pidge! _ » e nel saltare su dal divano il ragazzo si morse un labbro e la mano sana andò a stringersi poco sopra il gesso, ma a parte questo ignorò la fitta di dolore per proseguire nel discorso. Il rossore in viso era tornato, se se ne era mai andato. «Non parleremo di questo. Io non-- non stavo suggerendo  _ niente _ di- di esplicito,  _ e tu _ non-- io e te--  _ non parleremo _ di quella cosa! Accidenti… ti conosco da quando avevi dieci anni!»

Il ghigno di Pidge era così represso da sembrare l’ultimo di una lunga lista di bronci. Dentro, stava scolpendo il momento nella memoria - e in realtà aveva anche fatto partire il registratore audio del pc, così da avere l’ennesima fonte di ricatto per i tempi futuri. 

«Va bene. Shiro e Matt dicono che non ti devi agitare, quindi non parleremo di niente che implichi stare  _ a letto insieme _ e io non dirò a Matt che ci hai provato con me. Ok?»

Lance sembrava un ravanello e il suo assenso rigido e profondo del capo sarebbe potuta diventare una gif perfetta, se solo la ragazza avesse potuto registrare la situazione. 

Quel siparietto finì lì, con Lance che si risedette passandosi la mano tra i capelli per appiattire i ciuffi. Sgranocchiò qualche biscotto, tornò a guardare le scritte sul gesso e riprese in mano il cellulare. Passarono lunghi minuti di silenzio, tanto che Pidge quasi si dimenticò della presenza di Lance e trasalì quando l’amico si interessò di nuovo a lei. 

«Che cosa fai?» 

«Eh?»

«Al pc, cosa fai?»

«… scrivo.»

Chinandosi nella sua direzione, Lance parve sorpreso e intrigato. 

«Una storia? Un libro?»

Pidge si fece quasi uscire un accenno di risata, ma non cattiva, spontanea per l’insolita associazione (tra l’altro, lei materie come Inglese e Letteratura le trovava al limite del noioso). 

«No… un codice.» All’espressione dubbiosa di Lance si spiegò meglio. «Un codice di programmazione. Stringhe di comandi.»

Gli ingranaggi del cervello del ragazzo sembrarono davvero sforzarsi. 

«Stai… costruendo un robot?»

Pidge ridacchiò sempre senza smettere di distrarsi davvero dal lavoro. 

«No, no… ho rimandato l’idea del Rover per ora. Aspetto le vacanze per farmi dare una mano da Matt e Hunk. Questo... » esitò, umettandosi le labbra. «È un altro progetto.»

«Se non è un robot stai scrivendo queste, uhm,  _ strighe _ per?»

« _ Stringhe _ » lo corresse e si decise a incontrare il suo sguardo con il proprio, trovando una fronte corrugata. «Perché ti interessa? Se sei annoiato puoi usare il pc di mio fratello e guardati qualcosa.» 

«Nah, sono… curioso? Deve essere qualcosa di divertente se non ti stacchi proprio  _ mai. _ Sai, hai gli occhi completamente rossi… non sei stanca nemmeno un pochino?»

Pidge lo guardò ancora qualche secondo, per poi tornare allo schermo - e sì, avrebbe chiuso volentieri, ma non si sentiva ancora soddisfatta del lavoro fatto durante la giornata. 

«Dipende da cosa intendi con “divertente”. Questa parte lo è relativamente… un errore e il codice non va, e trovare la virgola sbagliata è una noia. Però in generale, considerando il tutto, sì, è divertente. In realtà forse è meglio dire che sarà una figata se funzionerà?» e lo affermò sorridendo a se stessa. 

Lance si fece ancora più vicino, sbirciando le stringhe di codice per capire neanche lui sapeva bene cosa, o almeno la base di quell’entusiasmo. Vide numeri, lettere, parentesi e simboli che credeva si usassero solo per le text face, niente di paragonabile a “divertente”. Eppure Pidge sembrava sua sorella Rachel quando entrava in un negozio di abbigliamento pronta a rifarsi l’armadio. 

«Non ho capito cosa stai...» cercò la parola giusta, perché “facendo” gli suonò riduttivo. «… creando?»

Pidge sbuffò piano, ma non era irritata. Solo… scettica? Anche se non c’era una ragione particolare per non parlare con Lance di quel suo progetto.

«Nanobiotecnologia vegetale» replicò, grattandosi la testa. «Con un piccolo aiuto di magia, che sarà in realtà la parte più noiosa. Ora sto finendo di scrivere il codice di feedback per quando sarà tutto in funzione.»

Lance sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e tornò a sedere composto, massaggiandosi la spalla del braccio rotto e a tanto così dal rinunciare a capire. 

«Ok. Stai creando una pianta con intelligenza artificiale? Lo sai come finiscono queste cose, le serie tv le guardi con noi. Mentre dormiremo la tua  _ nanoroba vegetale _ si infilerà nei nostri letti e… e ci assimilerà. P-per non dire peggio! Pidge, sul serio, ripensa a cosa stai facendo. L’umanità non merita di diventare fertilizzante per piante carnivore!»

Doveva essere la spossatezza di una giornata fatta solo di computer e tasti, ma la ragazza si trovò ad abbassare il coperchio del portatile e a poggiarci la fronte, per poi scoppiare a ridere così forte da farsi sfuggire gli occhiali dal naso. 

Lance gonfiò le guance, arroccandosi sul divano con le gambe piegate verso il petto. 

« _ Nanor-roba!… a-assimilarci e- cos’altro ci farebbero!? _ » fu tutto quello che si capì tra un singulto di risata e l’altro. 

«Ah-ah, ti stai per strozzare con la tua stessa linguaccia,  _ nerdotica! _ Che divertente» brontolò Lance trasudando sarcasmo e provando la voglia impellente di rintanarsi tra le proprie braccia conserte, se solo il gesso glielo avesse permesso.  

Due minuti pieni a seguire, Pidge sembrò in grado di tornare a respirare normalmente senza altri singhiozzi. Poggiò il pc sul tavolino, per evitare che le cadesse, e si passò le mani sugli occhi, senza abbandonare l’accenno di sorriso. Il ragazzo pensò che, dopo tutto, almeno non aveva il solito muso concentrato o annoiato. 

«Lance… la  _ nano-bio-tecnologia vegetale _ non crea piante antropofaghe» e qui un altro sbuffo ilare le scappò di bocca prima che potesse darsi un tono. Raccolse anche gli occhiali dal tappeto e tornò a scrutare l’amico. «Tutt’altro… lo scopo - intendo, il mio - è quello di fondere un sistema tecnologico con una pianta per arrivare ad avere funzioni nuove, come il monitoraggio di inquinanti ambientali, o il poter produrre energia pulita dalla fotosintesi. Nessuna di queste piante ti mangerà mentre dormi. Guarda» e indicò il centro del tavolino. 

Del tutto diffidente, Lance seguì il dito puntato di Pidge per trovarsi a osservare la pianta che stava vicino al contenitore di biscotti di Hunk. Era una apparente, innocua piantina con fiorellini bianchi, foglie ovali e nulla di particolare. Lance preferì lo stesso spostarsi un po’ più in là sul divano. 

«È una Arabidopsis thaliana, o arabetta se preferisci. In campo scientifico è usata come organismo modello per la genetica, la biologia e la  _ nanobiotecnologia _ . Vuoi che ti spieghi il perché o ti linko la wiki?»

«Che cosa le hai fatto?» indagò Lance, come se l’amica si fosse macchiata di un delitto alla Frankenstein. 

Pidge si stiracchiò sulla poltrona, allungando le braccia, sentendosi più rilassata dopo le convulsioni da risata. 

«Per adesso nulla di eclatante. Ho-» si interruppe, inclinando la testa per guardare Lance. «Sai cos’è un cloroplasto?»

«Stiamo giocando a Trivial?»

Pidge alzò un sopracciglio, giudicandolo. Lance si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, prima di rispondere. «… qualcosa che troverei in una piscina?»

Per quanto il cervello tra i due fosse lei, Pidge ci mise qualche istante per realizzare quale collegamento fosse nato nella mente del ragazzo tra “ _ cloro _ plasto” e “piscina”. Si impose di non ridere, non di nuovo, o si sarebbe giocata un polmone. Però quella sera avrebbe raccontato a Matt l’intera scena per rimanere poi a guardarlo rotolarsi sul pavimento. 

«Lance… ordiniamo una pizza e guardiamo Netflix finché non tornano gli altri? Intanto io penso a come rendere la spiegazione di questo progetto a… a misura di  _ Lance _ . Penso che la pianta ora la chiamerò Hannibal, comunque. Hannie per gli amici.»

  
  
  
  
  


Erano passati altri tre giorni. Shiro, Matt, Keith e Hunk, con enorme gioia di quest’ultimo, continuavano a perlustrare la foresta in cerca di indizi su cosa o chi avesse attaccato Lance. Per quanto quest’ultimo si sforzasse con la memoria, niente di particolare tornava a galla, se non la sensazione di essere stato sorpreso in riva al Little Blue Lake e poi  _ braccato, _ fino a credere che ci avrebbe lasciato le penne. Era caduto, aveva battuto la testa e aveva sentito un dolore - e un rumore - mai provato al braccio, per poi risvegliarsi all’ospedale. Non era un’esperienza che il ragazzo richiamava alla mente con piacere, anche se a insistere era Shiro e la sua promessa di prendere il colpevole. 

Promessa messa a dura prova quando, la sera prima, durante l’ennesimo tentativo di aiutarlo a ricordare, Lance aveva detto di aver visto degli  _ occhi gialli _ . Non era stata una risposta che Shiro aveva preso bene. 

  
  


«Si tratta di un demone.»

Lance alzò la testa dalla tazza di cereali colorati e latte per guardare Pidge. Era più tardi del solito, ma era anche Domenica, eppure nessuno dei due sembrava aver veramente dormito fino a quell’ora per il gusto di farlo. 

Anche se Pidge aveva il fedele portatile aperto davanti a sé e Hannie di fianco - questa volta collegata al pc tramite una radice che,  _ in qualche maniera, _ terminava in una USB, ma  _ come _ Lance non ne aveva idea - non era assorta nel suo programmare codici. 

«Che stai dicendo?»

«Quello che ti ha aggredito nella riserva doveva essere un demone. Loro hanno gli occhi gialli. Ricordi no? Come nella “Storia Vera” che ci hanno raccontato Allura e Coran.»

Lance rimescolò la colazione col cucchiaio. 

«Demoni...» ripeté, come cercasse di focalizzarsi. «Perché non li ricordo?»

«Hai subito una commozione cerebrale quando ti hanno trovato. È abbastanza comune, se ci aggiungi lo shock.»

«Ma non è utile!» sbuffò esasperato, mollando la posata e passandosi la mano tra i capelli. «Hai visto Shiro ieri sera… era stressato e, be’, non che non lo sia mai, ma lo era più del solito!»

Pidge preferì digitare qualcosa sulla tastiera, prima di replicare. 

«Ricordi la notte in cui abbiamo trovato Shiro?»

«Come se potessi dimenticare di essere quasi stato sbranato vivo dalla stessa persona che ha promesso di vendicarmi!»

«Ci stai aggiungendo del melodramma di troppo… e comunque, passa tu un anno prigioniero dei  _ demoni _ e poi riparliamo di disturbo da stress post traumatico» lo rimbeccò lei, lasciandolo senza parole. 

«Shiro è stato prigioniero dei demoni!? Io… non lo sapevo.»

«Non ne parla volentieri. Da quello che so si è confidato solo con Matt e Allura, per forza di cose. Forse con Keith, ma non ne sono certa.»

«E tu lo sai perché hai origliato?»

Pidge fece spallucce. «È successo. Non volevo davvero ascoltare. E poi penso che Shiro sapesse che ero lì - insomma, è un lupo mannaro, sentirebbe cadere una matita nella casa di fianco se volesse. Io credo che... » e lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Lance, prima di premere invio sulla tastiera e iniziare a trasferire dati dal pc a Hannie - con la radice USB di un verde bioluminescente che mandava bagliori intermittenti. «Credo che Shiro voglia parlarcene, ma che non sia  _ facile _ . Significa rivivere un sacco di cose spiacevoli. Che dico, orribili. E per quanto la profezia di Allura e Coran dica che saremo noi cinque a diventare i guardiani delle fonti di Lion Hills, ancora non ci conosciamo tutti così bene. Sì, contiamo gli uni sugli altri la maggior parte delle volte, ma… la fiducia? Ci vuole tempo.»

Restarono in silenzio, ognuno coi propri pensieri a ronzare per la testa. Lance si costrinse a mandare giù un paio di cucchiate di cereali. 

«Se fosse stato davvero un demone… è possibile che sapesse chi sono? Intendo-- il prossimo Guardiano dell’Acqua?»

«… forse sei solo capitato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. In fondo non c’è neanche Allura nei paraggi, le Fonti sono nascoste e “addormentate”… finché lei non torna da Oriande, Lion Hills dovrebbe essere solo la solita noiosa cittadina tra montagne e nulla cosmico.»

«Così noiosa che, in meno di tre mesi, appare Shiro nelle sue sembianze di lupo mannaro impazzito, torna tuo fratello che  _ chiaramente _ si è unito a un qualche ordine segreto anche se è solo un umano e non vuole dirci nulla di quello che gli è successo, scopriamo la verità su una guerra magica che poteva spazzarci via tutti e,  _ dulcis in fundo _ , mi rompo un braccio e perdo la memoria sul mio presunto assalitore, che ora si rivela essere un demone. Ho dimenticato qualcosa di noioso in questa lista!?»

«Sì,  _ tu _ » commentò Pidge per nulla impressionata, mentre staccava la radice USB e questa si ritraeva nel vaso, sparendo. 

«Mi ricorderò di nascere cyborg la prossima volta, magari ti starò più simpatico.»

«Se vuoi prestarti a qualche esperimento per starmi simpatico, ci posso provare a farti diventare un cyborg» ghignò Pidge, abbassando lo schermo del pc e saltando giù dalla sedia alta. «Avanti, alzati e butta quella pappetta di cereali. Voglio finire questa cosa prima che tornino gli altri.»

«Finire cosa?»

«Poche chiacchiere.»

Mentre si preparavano, Lance tampinò Pidge di domande a cui lei replicò distrattamente con «Tieni» e «Reggi questo» riempiendogli l’unico braccio sano con metri di cavo arrotolato - «Che probabilmente sarà superfluo.», una busta in tela piena di attrezzi da giardinaggio e Hannie stessa - quest’ultima accompagnata da una non poco velata minaccia «Se la fai cadere diventerai il suo fertilizzante.»

Barcollando nel reggere il tutto, e cercando di non muovere troppo il braccio ingessato legato al collo dalla sua sciarpa stellata, Lance continuò a rimbrottare l’amica sui modi poco consoni al suo status di infortunato per tutto il tragitto; si accorse solo dallo scricchiolio sotto le suole delle scarpe che erano arrivati al limitare della riserva. 

«Oh oh! Frena!  _ Dove _ diavolo siamo diretti!?» protestò a voce stridula, bloccandosi sul posto. «Non possiamo entrare nella foresta!»

Qualche passo avanti, Pidge si fermò a sua volta con un lungo sospiro, le spalle flosce. 

«Non ti far venire un attacco isterico o mezza città lo saprà che siamo qui» rimbeccò, tirando fuori il cellulare su cui aveva aperto un’app con una bussola. «Non ci addentreremo nella riserva, solo qualche altro metro. Da quella parte.»

Lance si calmò solo quando constatò che dal punto scelto da Pidge si riusciva a intravedere l’inizio della foresta e si sentivano ancora i rumori delle macchine di passaggio. Se fosse successo qualcosa avrebbero potuto filarsela in un attimo. 

«Allora Nerdotica, qual è il tuo misterioso piano?»

«Trapiantare Hannie.»

«Eh? Perché? Già la abbandoni?»

«Oh ti sei affezionato, che carino» replicò lei ridacchiando, mentre gli liberava il braccio dagli impicci. «Stamattina ho finito di programmarla, è ora di testarla.» 

«Con te non esiste più il confine tra natura e computer, eh? Prima o poi riuscirai a  _ programmare _ anche un tramonto, sigh.» 

«Se tutto va come ho progettato, già stanotte dovrei poter mappare l’area circostante con dati su umidità, composizione dell’aria, inquinanti ambientali, qualsiasi elemento nel raggio di… uhm. Oh, lo scoprirò.»

«Wow, qualcosa che non sai!»

«Qualcosa che saprò a breve» brontolò lei, armeggiando con i guanti da giardinaggio di sua madre e una piccola cazzuola. Dire che piantò l’attrezzo nel terreno come se quello fosse stato il suo peggior nemico, fece deglutire Lance all’idea che un giorno sarebbe potuta toccargli la stessa sorte. Nonostante Pidge fosse una strega legata a tutto quello che germogliava dalla terra, la grazia e la pratica manuale nel giardinaggio non erano cose che aveva ancora imparato. Se dava fondo al proprio potere era capace di muovere un albero imitando grottescamente un Ent uscito fuori dal Signore degli Anelli, ma era un incantesimo che poi la lasciava senza forze per almeno due giorni. 

Vedendola lottare per scavare il terreno e provando quasi pietà per quest’ultimo, Lance le si inginocchiò di fianco, allungano il palmo sano verso di lei. 

«Posso?»

Pidge alzò il viso, guardandolo senza capire. Su una delle guance arrossate dallo sforzo aveva una macchia di terriccio - non si era accorta di essersi sporcata nel risistemarsi gli occhiali scivolati sulla punta del naso. Lance sorrise involontariamente. Vista da così vicina, e per una volta colta di sorpresa e senza la sua perenne aria sarcastica, pensò che Pidge fosse carina. 

«Non ti stavi lamentando che ti sfrutto e basta?» mormorò la strega in tono stranamente mansueto, riabbassando il viso velocemente. Piantò di nuovo la cazzuola nel terreno, ma con meno, brutale, convinzione. 

«Sì, ok, ma non ti posso vedere a torturare il terreno così» ridacchiò, sfilandole lo strumento di mano. 

La vera sfida era mantenere l’equilibrio, ma prima di riprendere l’opera, a Lance venne un’idea per facilitare il tutto. Mettendo la cazzuola da parte, poggiò il palmo al limitare della buca e chiuse gli occhi. Non pioveva da un po’, ma poteva sentire la presenza dell’acqua a fondo nella terra.

Si concentrò, liberando la mente e ignorando il dolore di sottofondo con cui conviveva per via del braccio rotto, e pensò soltanto all’acqua. A quanto gli mancasse esercitarsi o anche solo farsi una doccia senza l’imbarazzante bisogno di farsi aiutare per non bagnare il gesso. 

Avvertì appena il mormorio meravigliato che Pidge si lasciò sfuggire, e mentre riapriva gli occhi colse lo sfarfallio di tante piccole lucine azzurrognole che si dissipavano nell’aria a incantesimo concluso. 

Quando levò il palmo, questo era sporco di terra scura e umida. Sorrise. 

«Voilà! Ora scavare dovrebbe essere una passeggiata.» 

Piantò la cazzuola con troppo entusiasmo; questa affondò così morbidamente che Lance si ritrovò quasi con la faccia nel fogliame del sottobosco. 

«Ok,  _ fermo! _ » Pidge lo aiutò a rimettersi dritto, ridendo. «Dà qua, faccio io. Dobbiamo tornare senza che nessuno sospetti nulla.»

«Aha, beccata! Tuo fratello non voleva che venissi nella riserva!»

«Non ti esaltare. Non vuole che ci venga  _ da sola _ . Tu sei il mio lasciapassare in caso di guai» spiegò, riuscendo a preparare la buca per Hannie come voleva. «Al momento Matt è nella sua peggior forma di fratello iperprotettivo ed è uno stress.»

«Come se avesse torto a preoccuparsi per te» e Lance volle sventolare il braccio ingessato a monito, salvo ritrovarsi a masticare qualche  _ ahio _ e massaggiarsi la spalla. 

Pidge roteò gli occhi. 

«Siamo nella parte della riserva diametralmente opposta a dove ti sei fatto male tu, tra l’altro nella zona più tranquilla. Il centro abitato è a meno di cinque minuti ed è pieno giorno. Non rimanderò i miei esperimenti per uno scarso tre percento di possibilità di essere attaccati. Quindi, quando oggi Matt tornerà e ci chiederà com’è stata la nostra Domenica, tu gli dirai che abbiamo fatto un buco sul divano tra Detroit e The Originals. E non sparare che abbiamo finito Doctor Who o ti farà il terzo grado e ti sgamerà subito.»

«… essere tuo fratello deve essere stressante.»

«Come se Veronica e Rachel ti raccontassero tutto.»

«Raccontare  _ cosa _ ?!»

Il travaso di Hannie andò avanti tra battibecchi estemporanei, un «Cerca di essere più delicata con questa piantina!» e un «È arrivato l’esperto botanico!», finché l’arabetta non fu sistemata nel terreno fresco e le fu piantato di fianco un dispenser d’acqua. 

A lavoro finito, entrambi si lasciarono andare seduti come se avessero compiuto un’impresa faticosa. 

«A guardarla non sembra avere nulla di speciale, però i fiori sono carini. Non hai paura che qualcuno possa passare e strapparli per, non so, farci un bouquet improvvisato?» domandò Lance, squadrando di sbieco la piantina. 

«Uh» fu la risposta di Pidge, interpretabile come  _ non ci avevo pensato _ . «Forse… servirebbe un incantesimo “antifurto”?»

«E lo sai fare? Perché io no. Che ne dici di un filtro percettivo? No, mi sa che è ancora più complicato in uno spazio tanto aperto. Non so, non puoi  _ programmarla _ perché scatti un allarme se qualcuno di sospetto si avvicina?»

Pidge lo fissò intensamente e Lance sospirò rassegnato. «Va bene, non c’è bisogno che mi insulti di nuovo perché ho detto un’idiozia non-nerd-compatibile.»

«No… no, Lance, aspetta, non hai detto una cosa stupida!» si illuminò lei, saltando su e recuperando lo zaino con cui era venuta. «Se stavi pensando a un allarme sonoro tipo quello delle macchine allora sì, era una cosa stupida, ma comunque… dammi qualche minuto. Avevo un programma secondario in beta-testing che potrei ritoccare...»

Se fosse esistita una disciplina olimpionica che premiava il tirare fuori un portatile, accenderlo in un battito di ciglia e digitare senza riuscire a seguire i movimenti delle dita, Pidge avrebbe vinto la medaglia d’oro. Però aveva un sorriso così ampio (o era da etichettarlo come uno dei suoi ghigni da idea diabolica messa in pratica?) che Lance, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate e poggiando la guancia alla mano sana, si perse a contemplarlo, senza pensieri precisi. 

Non era la prima volta che Pidge si immergeva in qualche stramba idea e si dimenticava del mondo, ma era la prima volta che Lance partecipava a questa immersione, in un certo senso. 

Pidge gli aveva spiegato il suo progetto.  _ “Allora, tramite infusione vascolare, i nanotubi di carbonio vengono introdotti nella parte inferiore delle foglie, il mesofillo, dove…” _ e Lance si era perso, ma aveva continuato ad annuire ed era stata la mossa giusta. A poco a poco, lo scetticismo di Pidge nel voler condividere il suo esperimento si era trasformato in entusiasmo; la ragazza era balzata in piedi e si era messa a gesticolare così rapidamente che a Lance sembrava stesse ballando. Forse, in un’altra circostanza, l’avrebbe presa in giro dall’alto della propria ignoranza, usata ironicamente per sbeffeggiarla del suo “parlare arabo”, ma quella volta era rimasto solo ammirato. 

La verità era che si era sentito stranamente orgoglioso, come se il giorno dopo a scuola avesse potuto vantarsi con i compagni “ho un’amica così intelligente che il pianeta sarà saltato dall’inquinamento globale grazie alle sue idee”. In realtà, l’intento era rimasto e continuava a rafforzarsi man mano che Lance assisteva alle fasi del progetto. Anche se nello specifico capiva la metà delle informazioni, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente quanto Pidge sembrasse felice. 

Questo lo proiettò a rivedere i quasi cinque anni della loro amicizia e domandarsi se l’avesse mai vista così prima, con la sensazione di essersi perso molto. Il loro gruppo si era formato nell’estate precedente l’ultimo anno delle medie, per quei casi fortuiti che iniziano con l’appendere un voltantino nella bacheca scolastica: “ _ Cercasi compagno per esperimenti scientifici - Hunk G. _ ”. 

Una quasi-undicenne Katie Holt si era palesata un primo pomeriggio alla porta del garage di Hunk sventolando l’annuncio. Anche se il suo nome di battesimo era durato il tempo delle presentazioni e di un sicuro e incontestabile «Chiamatemi Pidge», tra lei e Hunk era scattato subito il  _ colpo di fulmine da secchioni _ , come un annoiato Lance aveva sottolineato. 

Lance ricordava perfettamente che loro due avevano iniziato col piede sbagliato. Lei perché si atteggiava a sapientona-smonta-discorsi e Lance perché la scimmiottava chiamandola  _ Pidgeon _ , fingendo di catturarla con Pokemon Go fino oltre la soglia dell’umana pazienza. 

Di quella sé pestifera quasi-undicenne Pidge conservava poco. Da quando Matt era scomparso un anno prima insieme a Shiro, lei aveva dato un taglio un po’ a tutto, dai capelli ai vestitini, preferendo magliette più pratiche, pantaloncini comodi e salopette. Aveva anche iniziato a portare gli occhiali del fratello, nonostante non ne avesse bisogno. Si era fatta più sprezzante e poco incline alla pazienza, tanto che a scuola si era cacciata più volte in qualche pasticcio. Lance aveva fatto una delle sue figure peggiori non riconoscendola, ma anzi, chiedendo col suo impertinente candore «Perché questo tappetto ci sta seguendo Hunk? È amico tuo?». Era finita con Pidge che, durante l’ora di ginnastica all’esterno, si era vendicata avviluppandogli una gamba con le ortiche. 

Col senno attuale, Lance si chiese quanto effettivamente potevano definirsi “amici”. Avevano continuato a frequentarsi, forse perché Hunk era il loro tramite, o per via della scuola (la Lion Hills High School era l’unico liceo pubblico in zona) o per tutta la questione magia (streghe e stregoni non erano rari, ma nemmeno tantissimi). Più scavava nella memoria, più non gli venivano restituiti momenti “loro”. Non avevano mai avuto nulla in comune che non riguardasse Hunk, la scuola o la magia, o la profezia dei Guardiani, neanche una serie tv o… o qualcosa. 

Anche se per colpa del braccio rotto ora lui e Pidge stavano avendo quelle lunghe parentesi affiatate di TV e Playstation (quando lei mollava il pc), Lance si chiese se valessero come prove del “siamo amici”. Pidge non aveva fatto mistero di trovare Lance un peso morto a carico. E lui… be’, per lui la sola idea di darle quell’impressione lo aveva fatto sentire sul serio un  _ peso morto _ inutile. 

«Finito!» la voce innaturalmente squillante di Pidge lo fece tornare al presente. Aveva l’espressione deformata da un sorriso che sembrava anche intento a riprendere fiato, come se avesse appena corso in tondo nel quarto d'ora appena trascorso. «Ora devo solo trasferire il nuovo programma...» e lo disse tracciando in aria una specie di gesto di invito, a cui Hannie rispose facendo strisciare verso di lei una radice, che arrivata alla porta USB del portatile si modificò per adattarsi. Il download dei dati verso la pianta iniziò con lo stesso lampeggiare bioluminescente di quella mattina. Pidge pareva molto, molto soddisfatta. 

«Quindi ora... Hannie ha l’antifurto incorporato?» azzardò Lance, la gola secca per tutti i pensieri che lo avevano rimescolato come una marea inattesa. Si fissò a guardare i bagliori che scorrevano lungo la radice-cavo, massaggiandosi il petto e non la spalla per cercare di scacciare un fastidioso prurito sottopelle. 

«Una specie, diciamo. Ora dovrebbe riuscire a  _ sentire _ anche la presenza di altre forme di vita complesse e, uhm, con cattive intenzioni, ma questo è un extra che devo rivedere - anche se ho già fatto un test in precedenza e funziona. Comunque, nel caso qualcuno si avvicinasse, registrerà ciò che emana e invierà al pc un messaggio di “allarme”. Dovrei forse incorporarle una piccola webcam...»

Lance si sforzò di stare al passo con la spiegazione e sorridere, di tornare a prima di lasciarsi offuscare l’umore dai propri ricordi. Si schiarì la voce per recitare in maniera solenne: «Oh Hannie, è ora che tu sappia che  _ da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità _ .»

Pidge scoppiò a ridere e Lance, nonostante il cuore gonfio di dubbi, rise con lei. 

 

La giornata andò storta quando tornarono a casa e trovarono Matt ad aspettarli. 

«Dove siete stati?» 

Diretto e senza aspettare che si liberassero delle scarpe e di ingombri vari. Alle sue spalle, Hunk li salutò con un sorriso tiratissimo e l’espressione che diceva  _ siete nei guai _ . 

«A fare una passeggiata» per quanto la risposta di Pidge suonasse distaccata, si percepì lo stesso una certa rigidità, oltre che una punta intuibile di irritazione, sia nella voce che nei movimenti con cui si tolse lo zaino di spalla. 

Di rimbalzo, Matt aveva la faccia più disincantata - e vagamente arrabbiata - che Lance gli avesse mai visto. Nell’ingresso di casa Holt, la tensione tra fratello e sorella sembrava l’inizio di un tornado. 

«Porti in giro Lance - e al sentirsi nominare Lance trasalì colpevole, non giocando a loro favore - nelle sue condizioni? E la minaccia che stiamo cercando di contenere?»

Nonostante la differenza di altezza, Pidge non si sforzò neanche di alzare la testa, ma continuò a guardare Matt dal basso verso l’alto. Che quest’ultimo sembrasse sapere dov’erano stati era piuttosto chiaro, il perché premesse affinché ad ammetterlo fosse Pidge stessa no. Lance - e anche Hunk - avrebbero voluto sparire all’istante. 

«Lance si è rotto  _ un _ braccio, non le gambe. Siamo chiusi qui dentro da quasi due settimane, mentre i  _ grandi _ ci tengono al sicuro.»

«Non lo vuoi capire quanto rischia di essere grave e pericolosa questa faccenda, Katie?»

Nominare  _ Katie _ sembrava l’avvisaglia giusta all’imminente scoppio di ira della proprietaria del nome. O forse l’ennesimo sassolino gettato contro la soglia ormai colma della sua sopportazione. Con la coda dell’occhio, Lance ebbe l’impressione di vedere alcune delle numerose piante di casa Holt fremere appena, oltre a un chiaro scricchiolio di vasi. 

«Se mi permettessi di  _ aiutarvi _ , forse potrei esservi più utile di quanto tu non creda» ribatté piano Pidge, in tono nervoso, come se avesse voluto sottolineare il proprio fastidio ma cercasse anche di tenere a bada una protesta accorata. «Sono una dei Guardiani, questo significherà qualcosa!»

«Se  _ ora _ venisse a galla che sono stati scelti nuovi Guardiani per le Fonti i nostri guai raddoppierebbero.»

Pidge incassò la testa nelle spalle, stringendo le dita a pugno. 

«È così grave la situazione?» chiese in un mormorio Lance, guardando prima Hunk e poi Matt. 

«Se non sgattaiolaste fuori senza preavviso avremmo una preoccupazione in meno. Soprattutto, che diavolo vi è saltato in testa di andare nella riserva? Perché è lì che siete stati, vero? Siete sporchi di terra e avete gli attrezzi da giardino, ma  _ tu _ non fai giardinaggio se non quando si tratta di lezioni di magia o… esperimenti.» Sempre più teso, sebbene cercasse di mandar giù la rabbia, Matt passò da Lance a fissare la sorella. Lei guardò ostinatamente da un’altra parte. 

«Se la faccenda dei demoni è così tragica perché non chiedete ad Allura di tornare? Sono lei e Coran quelli con l’ _ esperienza _ per… per esorcizzarli, fermarli, quello che serve. Invece di farci stare qui come reclusi potreste  _ fare qualcosa _ .»

«Abbiamo perso i contatti con loro.» Se fino a un attimo prima si respirava il nervosismo per una litigata “in famiglia”, in quel momento calò un brivido freddo addosso a Pidge e Lance. Alle spalle di Matt, Hunk sembrava già a conoscenza di quel particolare, almeno dall’espressione dispiaciuta. Il maggiore degli Holt riprese, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Anche se sappiamo che stanno bene - o le Fonti si sarebbero spente - c’è qualcosa che interferisce con i contatti, sia magici che tecnologici di tutta Lion Hills. Ora, casa è stata attrezzata e  _ incantata _ da papà e mamma in modo che ci sia sempre una sorta di generatore autonomo che bypassi e allo stesso tempo blocchi in entrata le interferenze di qualsiasi tipo. Per questo è sicuro stare qui.»

Sia Lance sia Pidge ci misero un po’ a metabolizzare il tutto. 

«Non… non ho avvertito nulla… neanche a scuola» mormorò quest’ultima, più accondiscendente rispetto a prima. 

«La scuola è un altro dei luoghi dove siete più al sicuro, perché ci sono concentrati gli incantesimi di tutta la comunità. L’ultima cosa che ci serve è una tragedia che coinvolga i giovani. L’ultima dopo voi due che--- per Morgana, non cacciatevi tra le mani del nemico volontariamente!»

Stavolta incassarono le spalle in due. 

Dal salotto, Hunk si schiarì la voce, tentennante, e indicò diverse buste appoggiate sul tavolino. 

«Cheee…. ne dite se finiamo questa discussione pranzando? A stomaco pieno possiamo affrontare meglio qualsiasi demone.» 

  
  
  


La giornata era stata infinita e Lance si risvegliò di nuovo sul divano, nella semi oscurità, il braccio rotto che prudeva e l’orologio del cellulare che segnava le 23:52. Sbuffò, richiudendo gli occhi e sperando per un attimo che, al riaprirli, tutto fosse solo un lungo e macabro sogno. In realtà, poteva ancora sentire le voci di Matt e Hunk ragguagliarlo sulla situazione, il che non fu piacevole. 

Aveva capito che, nei giorni passati chiuso in casa Holt, fuori c’erano stati dei reali disagi e che gli altri quattro del gruppo avevano cercato di tenere tutto sotto controllo al meglio. Ma da soli era dura, soprattutto contro una minaccia che non si palesava e che stava facendo insospettire gli abitanti di Lion Hills sul fatto che qualcosa non andasse. Avevano quindi dovuto avvertire lo Sceriffo Sanda sul probabile pericolo che correva la città, e come prevedibile la discussione aveva prodotto toni così aspri che - parola di Hunk - Shiro si era fatto sfuggire un ringhio e un vago scintillio dei suoi occhi rossi da Alpha. E, se i nervi di Shiro erano così suscettibili da fargli perdere il controllo, c’era sul serio da preoccuparsi. 

Lance afferrò uno dei cuscini del divano e se lo premette sulla faccia, sfogando un lamento di frustrazione e un’imprecazione che la stoffa attutì. 

Gli sembrava passata una settimana da quella mattina alla riserva con Pidge. Era stato bene, rimuginamenti a parte. Nei suoi piani c’era l’idea di passare il pomeriggio a “conoscere” meglio Pidge e intraprendere una sorta di ammenda personale al non essere stato qualcosa di più simile a un amico in tutti quegli anni di… come poteva definirli? Reciproca sopportazione? 

Ma da quando erano tornati, c’era stata prima la litigata tra fratelli, poi il resoconto sui demoni Galra nella foresta e in fine Pidge che si defilava con una scusa e si sbatteva la porta della camera dietro la schiena. E il cartello appeso  _ Keep Out - le mie piante mordono _ era un avvertimento che Lance aveva sottovalutato già una volta. 

In definitiva, lui si era arenato sul divano come fosse stato a casa propria, aveva fatto zapping per un’ora, ne aveva passate altre due a guardare il soffitto e alla fine si era addormentato per encefalogramma piatto. 

Si tolse il cuscino dalla faccia, inspirando a fondo. Rimanere lì a deprimersi non avrebbe portato a nulla, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Fu allora che l’attenzione gli cadde sulla fonte del riverbero che non lo aveva lasciato alla completa oscurità della sala. 

Erano le piante. Non tutte (davvero, casa Holt era un polmone verde, a volte sembrava di stare in un boschetto), ma ce ne erano diverse che emanavano una bioluminescenza tra il verde e il turchese, insieme a qualche fiore colorato qui e lì. Lance rimase col fiato sospeso per la bellezza. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, o meglio, non gli era mai capitato di attardarsi al buio completo in salone. Di giorno annaffiava le piante con la magia, unico utilizzo che gli era concesso per non rischiare disastri col gesso, ma per il resto non si era mai accorto di quel particolare. 

Si ritrovò a toccare timidamente le foglie di una delle piante, totalmente attratto e intrigato. Percepì un vago solletico magico, indizio di un incantesimo, ma così tenue che dubitava fosse quello a dare vita alla luminosità. 

_ Pidge _ . Un altro dei suoi esperimenti. Sorrise tra sé, quando capì cosa avrebbe fatto della sua nottata. 

  
  
  


Era appena mezzanotte; prima delle due in quella casa non dormiva mai nessuno. I signori Holt erano entrambi fuori città, Matt era di ronda con Keith e questo faceva di lui e Pidge i soli inquilini della notte, e Lance non aveva neanche bisogno di scommettere per dire che l’amica fosse ancora sveglia. 

Corse in cucina e arrabattò alla svelta un vassoio con le prime cose veloci da mangiare che trovò: un sacchetto di patatine iniziato, della Dr Pepper, M&M’s, pane e burro d’arachidi. Per qualche secondo rimase a fissare il barattolo che aveva in mano, con il dubbio di una vecchia conversazione a pizzicarlo. A Pidge… piacevano le arachidi? O le piaceva solo il burro d’arachidi? 

Per un attimo fu tentato di mettere via il vasetto e non rischiare la gaffe, ma il pensiero passò. Doveva mettere i puntini sulle i delle cose che sapeva di Pidge una volta per tutte, figuracce o meno. 

Salire le scale tenendo in equilibrio il vassoio con una mano sola lo fece arrivare in cima con i muscoli rigidi per lo sforzo, ma senza perdersi nulla per strada. Non aveva però considerato il problema di bussare alla porta della stanza avendo una mano occupata e l’altra parzialmente ingessata. Usò la fronte, tanto non c’era nessuno che potesse raccontarlo in giro. 

«Pidge?» chiamò quando non ricevette risposta. Provò di nuovo e poi accostò l’orecchio all’uscio per carpire qualsiasi rumore, ma non avvertì nulla. Con il broncio sul viso, fissò la maniglia, pensando intensamente a cosa fare. Rischiare la sorte ed entrare, oppure desistere dal piano? Pidge non era tipo a cui piaceva quando le persone invadevano la sua privacy, ma la sua era una sorta di missione umanitaria. Da quello che aveva visto in cucina - ossia tutto pulito e intoccato, e gli avanzi del pranzo in frigo - la ragazza non doveva aver cenato. Ma da come non rispondeva poteva, oltre ogni aspettativa, essere crollata a dormire. 

Era sul punto di desistere e riportare tutto al piano di sotto, quando con la coda dell’occhio si accorse di un movimento. Il cane degli Holt, Bae Bae, lo fissava con la testa inclinata dal fondo delle scale che portavano in mansarda.

«Ehi bello, dov’è la tua padroncina? Dorme?» scherzò a bassa voce e la risposta del cane fu di fare dietro-front e risalire le scale per il piano di sopra, fermarsi a metà, guardarlo di nuovo, e poi sparire nelle ombre degli ultimi gradini. 

Lance lo seguì senza starci troppo a pensare. Anche se un’altra rampa non era esattamente quello che pensava di fare, arrivò nel sottotetto di nuovo senza rovesciare nulla. Come in salone, anche lì c’erano diverse piante bioluminescenti che incantarono Lance una seconda volta. 

«Bae  _ Bee _ , dov’eri sparito?» 

Lance si voltò nella direzione da cui arrivò la voce di Pidge. Non era mai stato in mansarda (aveva capito fosse una sorta di laboratorio che gli Holt si spartivano a turno), ma individuò subito l’unica porta finestra che dava su una terrazza non enorme, ma dall’aria confortevole. Intravide un telescopio e un piccolo dondolo, e poi Pidge, con le cuffie calate sulle spalle, seduta su un tappeto tra cuscini e vari aggeggi elettronici. 

Lance raddrizzò le spalle, improvvisamente nervoso. Lei non sembrava essersi accorta della sua presenza e dava l’idea di essere molto più tranquilla dell’ora di pranzo. Il dubbio che involontariamente potesse guastarle l’umore gli fece desiderare di non aver mai avuto quella sciocca trovata. Però ormai era lì? 

«… Lance?»

Ed era appena stato scoperto. 

«E-Ehi! Burro d’arachidi?» offrì, uscendo sulla terrazza e sforzandosi di mantenere in equilibrio sia il vassoio sia il sorriso. 

Pidge lo guardò continuando a non capire. «Cosa…?»

«Spuntino di mezzanotte! O forse cena, credo.  _ Burro d’arachidi? _ » ripeté nervosamente. E finché non fu lo stomaco di lei a rispondere per primo, e poi Pidge con un «Andata. Adoro il burro d’arachidi» Lance non riuscì a frenare il galoppare del cuore. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Se lo vuoi, mi devi aiutare col vassoio.»

Pidge fece spazio sul tappeto, togliendo tablet e cellulare, sistemando un cuscino per far sedere Lance e prendendogli il vassoio dalla mano sana ormai intorpidita.  

«Stavi… stavi lavorando a qualcosa?» domandò Lance in un primo tentativo di conversazione, centellinando con le dita la lattina di Dr Pepper appena aperta. Di fianco a lui, Pidge tentò di parlare con mezza fetta di pane farcita che spuntava dalla bocca. Fece prima a girare il computer verso di lui, dove c’era la schermata di Undertale in pausa. 

Lance si rilassò. «Pensavo stessi tenendo d’occhio i dati di Hannie. Chissà come starà passando la notte, lì tutta sola e al buio.»

«Sei passato dal credere che Hannie ti avrebbe divorato -  _ o fatto altro _ \- al preoccuparti per lei come un papà, aww. Ti affezioni troppo facilmente, che tenero.»

Lance arrossì e nascose l’impaccio con una lunga sorsata che quasi gli andò di traverso. 

«Ehi, quando era qui in casa l’ho innaffiata e ho visto qualcuno dei suoi fiori sbocciare. Oggi poi l’ho letteralmente aiutata a traslocare! È come quando accompagni i figli al college e poi non li rivedi fino alle vacanze, e intanto aspetti speranzoso che si ricordino di scriverti!»

Pidge scosse la testa ridendo. «Allora mi permetta di mostrarle una cosa,  _ signor papà _ » e lo disse pulendosi al volo le dita dalle briciole, uscendo dalla schermata del videogioco e avviando un altro programma che si caricò facendo lampeggiare sullo schermo la emoji caricaturale di Pidge stessa. Lance intuì che il software fosse interamente custom, con una grafica più funzionale che estetica e molto nello stile dell’amica. Comparì una foto di Hannie su metà dello schermo, mentre di fianco pian piano si caricavano diversi dati scritti e infine un grafico a torta. C’era la dicitura “Ultimo Aggiornamento” in basso a cui seguiva la data di quel giorno (Lunedì ormai) e l’orario preciso in cui avevano avviato il programma. 

«Ecco la pagella di Hannie dopo una giornata di  _ college _ nella riserva.»

«… wow. Hai già i dati-- intendo, tutto in tempo reale?»

«Diciamo che aggiornare ogni quindici, venti minuti è meglio, il tempo che impiegano le molecole a… uhm, il tempo che impiega a registrare le diversità che la circondando, ecco.»

Lance annuì rapito. «È… straordinario!»

«… davvero lo pensi?» 

«Pidge stai facendo qualcosa di…- gesticolò frenetico, indicando lo schermo, cercando le parole - grandioso! E- e- e super utile! Per me rimane fantascienza, ma ehi… non lo è! È reale! E soprattutto… non è magico! Cioè, forse per un uhm dieci percento? Quell’aiuto che serve a scavallare la rigidezza della… be’, qualsiasi sia stato lo scoglio scientifico! Però, sul serio! La gente di solito pensa “ehi, sei una strega, cosa perdi il tuo tempo dietro la scienza se ti basta schioccare le dita per fare qualcosa!” e chiaramente questo ancora evidenzia quanto ottusi siano i  _ babbani _ , visto che dietro lo schioccare le dita ci sono anni e anni di pratica… ma non è questo il punto!  _ Tu _ \-- tu sei passata dalla strada più complessa! Hai creato una… una  _ connessione! _ Sì, ecco, una connessione tra la natura, la tecnologia e la magia! È semplicemente… grandioso?»

Lance non si preoccupò di avere di nuovo la faccia rossa o di essere forse un po’ troppo vicino, non quando aveva l’idea di aver detto solo la metà di quello che sentiva e detto anche in maniera molto, molto ridotta. Quando si lasciava prendere, lo slancio non giocava a suo favore, motivo per cui spesso veniva frainteso. Ma in quel momento desiderò che Pidge riuscisse a cogliere la genuinità del suo fervore, dei suoi complimenti. Ci teneva, sul serio. 

Forse il fatto che la ragazza fosse a corto di risposte era un buon segno. Forse. Forse anche il fatto che tentò di appiattirsi qualche ciuffo di capelli, abbassando lo sguardo da quello di Lance. Forse… 

«È… è solo un passatempo» borbottò, passandosi le mani sui pantaloncini. «Insomma… è un hobby? Lo so che dovrei esercitarmi di più con la magia, ma non so perché questo  _ dono _ sia stato passato a me, invece che a Matt. A quest’ora gli sarebbe molto più utile di quella stupida asta che si porta appresso o del suo parlare con gli animali… mentre la… la  _ scienza _ , chiamiamola così, mi viene molto più naturale di quanto lo sia - e qui le sue spalle furono scosse da un tremito, che all’inizio fece temere a Lance di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma che si rivelò essere una risatina di sollievo -  _ schioccare le dita _ . Credo che l’unica magia che io abbia mai visto realizzarsi schioccando le dita, sia quando lo fa tua madre per richiamare all’ordine te e i tuoi nipoti quando fate casino» si voltò per cercare di nuovo gli occhi di Lance e quest’ultimo si mosse impaziente sul posto, fingendo di risistemarsi, quando in realtà avrebbe voluto fare qualcos’altro, ma non aveva indizio di cosa. «E poi… i  _ babbani.  _ Sul serio, Lance? Lo sai che se dici  _ babbani _ la gente si trigghera?» concluse lei, ridendo. 

«Quelli che si comportano da babbani verso streghe e stregoni sono, insomma,  _ babbani _ . Si meritano quest’appellativo.»

«Come Griffin a scuola? Ti ha sentito quando lo hai chiamato così. La tua faccia è senza lividi solo perché il suo amico Kinkade nutre uno strano rispetto nei tuoi confronti. O pietà.» 

Lance gesticolò di nuovo o, più propriamente, si pavoneggiò. 

«Ma quale pietà! Ci sono i babbani e poi ci sono quelli come Kinkade che riconoscono il potenziale quando gli passa davanti. La magia legata all’acqua è un’arte antica, mistica, poliedrica-»

«Seriamente, smettila subito, o mi avrai sulla coscienza» singhiozzò Pidge, tenendosi lo stomaco. 

Lance provò conforto a sentirla ridere, una sensazione di leggerezza sia nello stomaco sia nel petto, anche se il suo cuore stava battendo in maniera disordinata. 

«Parlando di scuola… tra meno di sei ore dobbiamo alzarci, non sei stanca?» 

«Mmh… sì? Ma… ho voglia di stare qui ancora un po’... tu? … ti va di restare?» 

Non era estate, eppure Lance avvertì un calore, o forse più un tepore, salirgli lungo il collo . 

«… Sì.»

  
  


Lance e Pidge si resero conto di quanto la questione si stesse aggravando dal clima che si respirò a scuola nei giorni successivi. Ci fu un incidente che coinvolse la coach della squadra di basket e le chiacchiere iniziarono subito; dapprima legate alle informazioni del giornale locale, il Lion Daily - dove si parlava di come fosse stata aggredita durante il jogging serale nella riserva, anche se l’identikit dell’aggressore era vago, e da alcuni dettagli sembrava essere stato più un animale. 

Poi iniziarono i bisbigli, quelli che a orecchie  _ babbane _ suonavano come cospirazioni, ma che per Lance, Pidge e Hunk purtroppo avevano molto più senso. I figli di alcuni infermieri del Lion Hills Mercy Hospital cominciarono a far girare la voce che le ferite riportate avessero una qualche infezione  _ magica _ , che era il motivo per cui la povera coach fosse ancora in prognosi riservata e che fossero stati chiamati i Guaritori della città a dire la loro. Tra questi, però, sarebbe mancata Allura, probabilmente l’unica - oltre al loro gruppo - a sapere di cosa si trattasse, e a poter far loro guadagnare ancora tempo.

Seguirono giorni molto tesi per tutti. Con più polso del sindaco, lo Sceriffo Sanda volle imporre il coprifuoco obbligatorio per tutti i minorenni e limitare gli ingressi nella riserva se non strettamente necessario, fino a multare chi fosse stato sorpreso anche solo a passeggiarci. I cittadini non la presero bene, soprattutto quando le informazioni sulla “presunta minaccia” non erano chiare e pendevano verso la sfera soprannaturale. 

Il razzismo verso chi esercitava la magia o chi era parte integrante della comunità non umana - come Shiro e Hunk, due mutaforma - infettava Lion Hills come qualsiasi altra cittadina mista e, per quanto i rapporti in generale fossero cordiali, in tempi di crisi la parola di troppo ci scappava sempre. Da lì al degenerare in risse, che fossero adolescenti o adulti, o in piccoli atti vandalici, era soltanto questione di tempo. Solo che la pazienza dello Sceriffo era agli sgoccioli e Shiro si stava adoperando in ogni maniera per venire a capo di qualcosa. 

Purtroppo, dopo l’incidente della coach, Matt e Pidge ebbero un’altra discussione, molto più aspra della precedente e che, suo malgrado, coinvolse anche Lance, quando l’amica cercò il suo sostegno. 

_ «Non potete farcela da soli! Senza Allura o Coran, a Lion Hills rimangono solo le Fonti e i Guardiani! Se unissimo le forze come la prima volta, tutto questo finirebbe! Lance, diglielo anche tu!» _

Ma Lance non era riuscito ad appoggiarla. Non era sicuro, o meglio, era abbastanza certo che sarebbe stato più pericoloso. Lui per primo non sapeva quanto il suo infortunio avrebbe potuto pesare sul risultato per la sua inesperienza. 

Tra l’altro, la prima e unica volta che avevano attinto alle Fonti era stato sotto la supervisione e l’aiuto di Allura, il tramite vivente con quel potere tanto grande. Ora, senza di lei a guidarli, le possibilità di combinare un disastro, o peggio, di rivelare le Fonti ai demoni senza ottenere una vittoria, erano troppo alte. 

Dall’altra parte, tuttavia, il sentore sempre più pressante che presto sarebbe capitato qualcosa di brutto si annidava nello stomaco di Lance. Aveva provato, in segreto, a ricorrere all’idromanzia, ma la bacinella d’acqua con cui aveva improvvisato la lettura del futuro gli era esplosa in faccia e solo per un soffio non gli aveva infradiciato il gesso. Sarebbe dovuto andare al Little Blue Lake per riuscire a ottenere un responso utile, ma ciò significava inoltrarsi nella riserva e, soprattutto, tornare nel luogo dov’era iniziata quella storia, dove il demone Galra lo aveva aggredito e si era rotto il braccio. 

Tentativi disastrosi a parte, Pidge era più irritabile che mai. Aveva ridotto le interazioni sociali allo stretto indispensabile, si portava i pasti in camera e in generale accusava con lo sguardo Lance e il fratello ogni volta che uno dei due le passava di fronte. Come se non fosse stato abbastanza, Matt chiese a Lance di tenere d’occhio la sorella, perché sospettava avrebbe fatto qualcosa di avventato, e rifiutarsi purtroppo non era un’opzione. Anche perché Lance lo stava già facendo, cercando di trovare uno spiraglio nei silenzi della ragazza per poter riuscire a parlarci di nuovo.

Fu in uno di quei pomeriggi tesi che la loro vita prese l’ennesima piega.

  
  
  


Lance si palesò in salone reggendo di nuovo un vassoio con la mano sana, cercando di farlo tremare il meno possibile. Dal suo posto, quasi inglobata nella sua poltrona preferita, con l’unico compagno che non l’avesse tradita, il computer, Pidge alzò appena lo sguardo annoiato nella sua direzione, tornando a ignorarlo.

Con un barlume di speranza, Lance si avvicinò il più cauto possibile. Considerando che al primo di quei tentativi di riappacificazione lei si era alzata e aveva cambiato stanza, il fatto che non si fosse mossa era già qualcosa. Con cautela, e cercando di far tintinnare tra loro le tazze il meno possibile, Lance fece scivolare il vassoio sul tavolino, sedendosi sul divano. A dispetto dei film mentali che Lance si era fatto, in cui se ne usciva con una delle quattro battute idiote che si era preparato per spezzare il ghiaccio, Pidge fu la prima a parlare. 

«Grazie del caffè» anche se lo disse come se le fosse appena stato pestato un piede. 

«… Figurati» balbettò Lance, improvvisamente nervoso che il suo copione fosse stato cambiato. Si guardò intorno, cercando ispirazione su come continuare, tamburellando le dita sul gesso. «Ho sentito che hai preso A+ nell’ultimo compito di matematica.» 

Ok, fu come dire che l’acqua era bagnata, ma almeno il  _ tak tak _ dei tasti del pc cessò e Pidge alzò lo sguardo affilato verso di lui. Aprì anche la bocca, ma la frase, un inequivocabile  _ l’hai detto davvero? _ non ne uscì mai. Lance colse l’occasione per allungare una delle tazze - a forma di R2D2 - verso l’amica, accennando un sorriso con l’angolo della bocca. 

«Ci sono dentro i marshmallow, quelli piccoli» aggiunse, speranzoso che il suo metaforico rametto d’ulivo venisse colto. Era un mix perfetto: la tazza preferita di Pidge, la bevanda per cui aveva una dipendenza e piccoli peccati di gola zuccherosi come ciliegina sulla torta. Chiunque avrebbe dichiarato che Pidge oltre il caffè nero amaro non andava, ma casualmente il ragazzo aveva scoperto quella piccola eccezione che di rado - e con una golosità inaspettata - lei si concedeva. 

Rimase col braccio teso verso di lei per un lasso di tempo logorante per i nervi, ma alla fine lei accettò, anche se analizzò il tutto con occhio molto critico, in cerca del tranello. 

«Che cosa vuoi, Lance?» chiese in fine, meno mordace dell’inizio, dopo aver bevuto un sorso. 

Più che a una domanda, Lance era preparato a controbattere a delle affermazioni, tipo “Lasciami in pace” o “Non ho voglia di parlare”. Una domanda,  _ quella domanda _ , significava rispondere attraversando prima un pavimento di carboni ardenti. 

_ Vorrei tornassimo a quella sera in mansarda _ , fu il primo pensiero, per cui avvertì un impacciato imbarazzo salirgli sottoforma di calore sulla nuca.  _ No, ok, vorrei tornassimo almeno a… prima? _ , ma era una frase troppo vaga, e spiegarsi lo avrebbe portato a straparlare senza stringere niente.  _ Ti sfido a Mortal Kombat e potrei quasi essere incline a lasciarti vincere! _ , molto più nel suo stile, ma totalmente fuoriluogo. Non si accorse neanche del sospiro rassegnato che gli uscì dalle labbra, molto simile a un “sigh” verso e proprio. 

«Sono arrabbiata.»

Lance aveva la fronte corrugata verso di lei, ma Pidge stava fissando il contenuto della tazza. Aveva appoggiato il portatile sul tavolino, piegando le gambe sulla poltrona, e per la prima volta da giorni la patina di irraggiungibilità che la ammantava mostrò delle crepe e la stanchezza accumulata. 

Lance si morse un labbro. «Mi dispiace di non… di non averti appoggiata con tuo fratello.» Quello che si era ripromesso di non dire, alla fine gli uscì lo stesso. Da un lato era sincero, perché lei gli aveva chiesto sostegno e lui si era tirato indietro, e per questo sentiva i sensi di colpa. Perché non era neanche riuscito a spiegare le sue motivazioni, che per una buona percentuale combaciavano con quelle di Matt, ma che il pezzo più importante era “non voglio vederci fallire e che ti succeda qualcosa”. 

«Lo so» e per quanto brutale, fu sincera. «Continuo a essere arrabbiata perché ho l’impressione che tutti voi mi vediate solo come una bambina che ha bisogno di essere protetta» Lance tentò di ribattere, ma lei scosse la testa e riprese. «Ti ho coinvolto senza neanche chiederti cosa ne pensassi, perché… ho dato per scontato fossi dalla mia parte.»

Se Lance aveva convissuto con i sensi di colpa per non essersi spiegato, ora si aggiunsero anche quelli che confermavano l’idea di Pidge di “dover essere protetta”. Era una sensazione più forte di lui, anche se lei la vedeva sbagliata. Non riusciva a trovare una risposta adeguata, nulla che non gli facesse temere di peggiorare la situazione. 

«Matt parla perché è preoccupato. Lo so. Come so che si è già trovato faccia a faccia con questi demoni, come Shiro, e che la paura lo ha sopraffatto, che l’ultima cosa che desidera vedere è che io ne rimanga coinvolta, anche se sarà inevitabile con tutta la storia dei Guardiani.»

«Pidge...»

« _ Ma io ho paura che si faccia ammazzare per tenermi al sicuro _ .» 

Fu come se la tazza che stringeva le fosse scivolata, finendo in cocci sul pavimento. In realtà, si trattò di un singhiozzo, il primo che Lance avesse mai sentito da lei, era la prima volta che la vedeva piangere. Rimase paralizzato, più simile a uno stordimento mentale, come se non riuscisse davvero a processare quel singhiozzo e quelle lacrime, come se anni di nipoti piagnucolanti non fossero stati un’esperienza sufficiente a fargli affrontare una Pidge emotivamente sopraffatta. 

«Sono arrabbiata» ripeté con veemenza lei, anche se tremava e col dorso di una mano si asciugava rudemente gli occhi umidi. «Perché se avessi due anni in più Matt non si farebbe tutti questi problemi.»

_ Se li farebbe eccome,  _ pensò Lance stancamente, perché capiva fin troppo bene l’angoscia di Matt. Lui si preoccupava allo stesso modo per le sue sorelle, anche se loro erano più grandi. L’età era una piccola parte della questione, quella su cui insistere perché era più  _ facile _ . Su questo punto, il maggior degli Holt purtroppo stava assumendo l’aspetto del fratello autoritario.

Era tutto così ingarbugliato e complicato. Voleva dire così tante cose, ma allo stesso tempo tacere. Nessuna di queste gli dava l’impressione di avere senso, di potersi reggere sulle proprie gambe come soluzione ai loro problemi. Non c’era una risposta universale che avrebbe aggiustato tutto, demoni, rapporti, paure. 

«Ci deve essere un modo per cui possiamo fare qualcosa» mormorò Lance, dando voce all’unica cosa che avesse senso nella sua testa, nonostante fosse solo un modo per sottolineare l’ _ impasse _ . 

Si guardò il braccio rotto, pensando per la prima volta dopo tanti giorni quanto fosse stato stupido a ridursi così, a essere inutile oltre che un peso. Se avesse solo battuto la testa senza altre conseguenze, a quell’ora sarebbe stato fuori con gli altri. E probabilmente ci sarebbe stata anche Pidge, per tutta una serie di motivi che potevano iniziare con “l’unione fa la forza” o “un branco unito è più forte”, per dirla dal punto di vista di Shiro. Ma con un lupo ferito, metterne un altro in panchina a “prendersene cura” era un attimo. Se Pidge era bloccata lì, una delle scuse era comunque lui. 

La pesantezza che aleggiava nel salone fu spezzata dall’ultimo dei suoni che Lance poteva immaginarsi, e che gli fece prendere un discreto infarto. Provenne dal computer ed era l’effetto sonoro di un allarme rosso. 

Pidge poggiò il caffè con un tonfo e riprese il computer con aria scettica e spossata, gli occhi e le gote ancora arrossate. 

«Che succede?» domandò Lance tentennante, allungando il collo. 

«È l’allarme di Hannie» spiegò coincisa, umettandosi le labbra mentre digitava qualcosa. «Oggi mi sono dimenticata di silenziarlo oggi.»

«Cosa? Come silenziarlo? Perché?»

«Nella fretta di aggiungere al suo programma questa funziona devo aver scritto male qualcosa. Sono un paio di giorni che continua a scattare nonostante in tutta la riserva ci sia il divieto di entrare. Gli unici che hanno accesso sono Shiro e gli altri, e stanno battendo di nuovo la zona verso il Little Blue Lake dopo la storia della coach.»

«Potrebbe essere un qualche animale? Un cinghiale che si è stabilito da quelle parti?»

«Mmmh…» 

Lance aggrottò la fronte. «Cos’è che non ti torna?»

«Ok, è strano. Hannie sta rilevando una presenza vicina, qualcosa di apparentemente consistente, ma allo stesso tempo i dati non rivelano nulla» e indicò lo schermo e i valori, apparentemente normali nonostante il lampeggiare dell’allarme. «Dovrebbero indicare una qualche variazione, anche minima... »

«Pensi… che ci sia qualche bug?» si arrischiò a chiedere l’amico, conscio che mettere in dubbio il lavoro di Pidge poteva costargli quella breve parentesi. Ma il dubbio in lei era così concentrato che arricciò le labbra, meditabonda. 

«Sì, potrebbe esserci, dovrei-»

Si interruppe, quando un nuovo allarme, questa volta da sirene della polizia, invase il salotto, con un “Code 187” intermittente sullo schermo. Pidge mise il muto al volo, mentre Lance si riprendeva dalla tachicardia. 

«E adesso cosa succede? Uno-otto-sette? Non è il codice per gli  _ omicidi? _ »

Pidge aveva le dita sospese immobili sulla tastiera a fissare incerta lo schermo. 

«Non credevo funzionasse-- era solo un di più...»

«Che stai dicendo?»

«Le piante sono sensibili, ok? Captano sia i cambiamenti ambientali sia quelli dell’umore delle persone Ho amplificato questa sensazione con la magia, così che, oltre alle modifiche biotecniche, la Arabidopsis potesse percepire anche… be’, altro. Le emozioni. È un’altra parte del progetto, più sociale--- il punto è che Hannie ha appena captato un intento omicida.»

«Sei seria? La tua pianta può sentire se qualcuno vuole… uccidere?»

«Sì, cioè, non lo so. Non avevo più messo mano a quella parte di programma, non era ancora pronta. Era un… passatempo. Anche se… quando la innaffiavi si è attivata lo stesso» e lo disse con un leggero imbarazzo di fronte all’espressione stralunata di Lance. «Hai presente quando su Messenger ti fa quel suono orribile e ti riempie la chat di cuoricini? Ecco, avevo settato una cosa del genere, nel caso Hannie avesse percepito delle “emozioni molto positive” nei propri confronti.»

Lance aprì bocca, poi la richiuse e si premette due dita sulle tempie, cercando di fare il riepilogo del tutto. 

«Allora. Hai pensato di dotare la tua pianta del sesto senso verso l’amore e l’odio? Ok. Quindi Hannie continua a sentire una presenza ma non la registra, però ora ci sta anche facendo sapere che c’è della follia omicida nell’aria. Forse allora non è un cinghiale ma… un coyote?» 

«Credo che i coyote si trovino più verso le Big Yellow Mountain che qui… e non sono certa che si possa parlare di emozioni animali.» 

«Sì be’,  _ fantastico _ . Non solo dobbiamo preoccuparci dei demoni, ora Lion Hills ha anche un potenziale serial killer che si nasconde nella riserva?»

Pidge aggrottò le sopracciglia. 

«No… no, forse hai ragione, deve essere un bug o… davvero un animale che starà sbranando un coniglio o un topo vicino a Hannie.»

«… che bella visione.»

Rimasero due minuti piedi in silenzio prima che Pidge chiudesse il portatile e si voltasse a guardare Lance negli occhi. Quest’ultimo capì all’istante. 

«Senti...»

«No, Pidge.»

« _ Staremo attentissimi _ .»

«Vuoi litigare di nuovo con Matt? Questa volta è capace di inchiodarti delle assi alla porta della camera!»

Pidge chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo. 

«Il progetto di Hannie è davvero importante per me. Rifarlo da capo… significa buttare gli ultimi mesi di lavoro. Non dovremo avvicinarci per forza! Possiamo controllare dalla strada che non ci sia nulla di sospetto e che quindi sia solo un mio errore nella programmazione!» 

Le labbra di Lance erano pressate insieme in una linea rigida. Voleva scuotere la testa per sottolineare la propria contrarietà, ma un lato di lui voleva darle ragione. E Pidge doveva essersene accorta, perché si sporse più avanti, occupando il suo intero campo visivo, continuando a supplicarlo con la sua espressione, e solo dopo con le parole.

«Avvertiremo Matt! O Hunk! Ci faremo raggiungere da loro prima di entrare nella riserva!» e se questa fu un’argomentazione capace di smontare la rigidezza delle spalle di Lance, il successivo e accorato « _ Per favore, Lance! _ » lo fece capitolare. 

«… hai vinto» gemette, sentendo già i guai solleticargli la nuca. 

« _ GRAZIE! _ » il grido di Pidge lo assordò, ma l’abbraccio in cui si slanciò per stringerlo lo lasciò senza fiato per più di un motivo, e non solo fisico. « _ Grazie! _ Sapevo che non potevi dirmi di no» ridacchiò, stranamente senza staccarsi. 

Lance cercò di controllare il tono della voce per sembrare esasperato. «Sei una nerdotica approfittatrice.»

In meno di dieci minuti furono fuori casa. Lance provò a contattare Hunk per primo. 

«Mh, dà occupato» disse fissando lo schermo, dove una lampeggiante faccina triste interrompeva il tentativo di chiamata. 

«Prova con Matt. O prova direttamente a mandargli un messaggio.»

«È tuo fratello, perché non gli scrivi tu?»

«… perché primo, se gli dicessi che siamo usciti per controllare il mio esperimento mi urlerebbe ancor prima di aver finito la frase, visto come siamo in rotta. Non proverebbe neanche ad ascoltarmi. Secondo, sto continuando a monitorare i parametri che mi invia Hannie.» 

«Io credo che ti ascolterebbe...» tentò Lance, ma Pidge fece spallucce. Lui roteò gli occhi, già pentito di aver acconsentito. Spedì due messaggi tramite Messenger, indicando il punto dove trovarli. «Dici che è il caso di avvertire anche Shiro e Keith?»

«Nah, nessuno dei due avrà il cellulare con sé. E poi sono tutti insieme, una volta avvertito o Matt o Hunk siamo a posto.»

Lance fissò la conversazione sul display, dove ancora segnalava l’orologio stilizzato e non la spunta di inviato. Aggrottò la fronte. 

«Aspetta, non c’è molto campo. Non li sta inviando.»

Rimasero fermi una decina di minuti, con Pidge che sbuffava smanettando col cellulare di Lance dopo che questi ebbe piroettato sul posto un paio di volte verso l’alto, nel tentativo di trovare la linea. 

«Sembri un rabdomante, non c’è bisogno di agitarsi così tanto. Ecco, li ha spediti. Ogni tanto prova a riavviare la connessione dati se non va.»

«Ehi, non insultare la rabdomanzia! È la prima cosa che viene insegnata ai bambini che dimostrano attitudine verso la magia dell’acqua!»

Pidge lo fissò scettica. «Da piccolo andavi in giro con un bastone a forma di Y a cercare l’acqua?»

Lance divenne rosso. «Non c’è bisogno di un bastone, quelle sono leggende babbane. Ma comunque, sì, la prima cosa che mi hanno insegnato è cercare la presenza dell’acqua e riconoscerne le vibrazioni.»

«Ok. Non ne avevo idea, sul serio» e Pidge sembrò sincera nella sua incredulità. Anche se qualche istante dopo si coprì la bocca con una mano per non ridere apertamente. «Ora però nessuno mi toglierà dalla testa un’immagine di te chibi con la tua sciarpa stellata enorme mentre giri con un bastone da rabdomante. Devo chiedere a qualcuno di disegnarmelo, lo userò come screensaver per sempre.»  

« _ Sei una strega. _ »

Pidge scoppiò definitivamente a ridere. «Mai detto il contrario. Andiamo?»

  
  
  


Nel tempo che impiegarono ad arrivare in prossimità della zona di Hannie entrambi non tolsero gli occhi dal rispettivo cellulare. Da Matt e Hunk nessuna novità, mentre Pidge aggrottava la fronte davanti ai dati trasmessi dalla pianta. 

«Quella S per cosa sta?» domandò Lance sbirciando lo schermo. C’erano una serie di formule chimiche (riconobbe l’ossigeno e l’anidride carbonica e ne azzardò mentalmente qualcun’altra), ma quella in particolare lampeggiava rossa. 

«Hannie sta rilevando picchi di... zolfo. Ok, ragioniamo. Le auto a gasolio emettono biossido di zolfo, ma il valore qui è completamente sballato» disse, per torturarsi poi il labbro inferiore mentre le sue sinapsi lavoravano in una sorta di maratona. «Che dicono gli altri?»

Lance controllò il display e rispose con un cenno di diniego. Pidge sbuffò, guardando dall’altra parte della strada l’inizio della foresta, individuando l’albero vicino cui aveva travasato il suo esperimento, ma che non poteva vedere se non girando intorno al tronco. Sembrava tutto tranquillo. Sole ancora alto, venticello, a malapena erano passate due auto a disturbare la quiete. L’intenzione di precipitarsi dalla pianta si leggeva così chiaramente sul viso della ragazza, che l’altro era già pronto ad afferrarla per il gomito e fermarla. Tuttavia, Pidge sbuffò un’altra volta e poi lasciò perdere, sedendosi per terra. 

«Visto che dobbiamo aspettare i comodi di Matt, provo a resettare il programma. Tu guarda se ci sono movimenti sospetti intorno a Hannie.»

Dopo un quarto d'ora, Pidge imprecò quando i dati della pianta si rivelarono identici ai precedenti, con ancora l’avviso “Code 187” a lampeggiare in un angolo dello schermo. Il cellulare di Lance squillò finalmente con le note di  _ You've got a friend in me _ , la suoneria associata a Hunk. 

«Ehi, amico, halleluja! Tutto ok?»

« _ Eee-- Lance, non siete veramente usciti, vero? _ » chiese Hunk teso e speranzoso. In sottofondo si sentiva un brontolare persistente che Lance riconobbe come la voce di Matt. « _ Lance? Siete ancora a casa, sì? Dimmi di sì... _ »

«Ehm… no? Ma non siamo neanche nella riserva, giuro. Hannie sta dando un po’ di matto e stiamo cercando di capire cosa le prende. Ma non siamo nella riserva, davvero. Siamo sulla strada, vi stiamo aspettando.»

Dall’altro capo del telefono Hunk sembrò avere difficoltà a tornare a parlare, mentre c’era Matt che schiamazzava e cercava di farsi passare il telefono. Alla fine ci riuscì, ruggendo direttamente nel microfono. 

« _ Lance! Perché diavolo assecondi mia sorella!? _ » 

E il povero Lance dovette allontanare il cellulare per non giocarsi l’udito. Lo sguardo che Pidge lanciò al telefono come se potesse arrivare direttamente a Matt fu niente meno di un laser. Allungò la mano verso l’amico con un imperativo «Passamelo», che proseguì con una gelida sfuriata.  

«Smettila di fare l’isterico, Lance non c’entra nulla. Gli ho chiesto di accompagnarmi per non essere da sola, ok?» ma l’apparente calma non durò molto; anche se la ragazza tentò di argomentare le sue ragioni, il tono si fece sempre più tagliente. «Non sarei uscita se non fosse  _ davvero _ importante! Non voglio che questo progetto vada a monte. Non siamo neanche nelle vicinanze del lago, lo sai! Ho scelto un posto lontano da tracce magiche e vi stiamo aspettando da quasi un’ora. Non c’è anima viva qui, devo solo controll-»

« _ Tornate a casa. Passerò io stasera a vedere la tua pianta, ma ora rientrate. _ »

Pidge non rispose e restituì il cellulare a Lance, che non se lo accostò subito all’orecchio ma restò a guardare la faccia rabbuiata dell’amica, gli occhi coperti dai ciuffi di capelli. 

« _ Lance? Ohi, sei ancora lì? Lance? _ » Al ricevitore era di nuovo Hunk.  

«Ah, ehi, sì, ci sono. Immagino che dobbiamo tornare indie----  _ PIDGE! _ » 

  
  
  


Pidge aveva attraversato la strada senza guardare e si era inoltrata nella riserva, sorda ai richiami di Lance. 

« _ Ohi! È successo qualcosa!? State bene!? Lance, rispondi! _ »

Lance diede una rapida occhiata per assicurarsi che non sbucasse nessuna macchina in stile Final Destination e si precipitò dietro la ragazza, riaccostando il cellulare all’orecchio. 

«Sì, stiamo bene, ma--- ecco, siamo nella riserva ora. Immagino che Matt non sia stato molto convincente. Però si intravede ancora la strada da qui, sul serio. Facciamo un check up veloce a Hannie e torniamo a casa, vero Pidge?»

La ragazza si ostinò a ignorarlo e continuò a trafficare col cellulare e a controllare le condizioni dell’arabetta. 

«Chi tace acconsente-- Hunk, ehm, cerca di rabbonire Matt, ok? Qui abbiamo tutti buone intenzioni.»

« _ … amico, se non sapessi che è un babbano col solo dono di parlare con gli animali, ti direi che Matt ha appena sviluppato il potere di lanciare fulmini dagli occhi. Ugh. Aspetta, rimani in linea- _ »

Lance li sentì confabulare - anche Shiro stava prendendo parte alla conversazione - e nel frattempo si appoggiò all’albero che li sovrastava cercando di osservare Pidge, ma l’amica se ne restò a capo chino. Tentando di rendere meno udibile possibile il proprio sospiro, il ragazzo si diede un’occhiata intorno, sperando vivamente di non cogliere alcun movimento sospetto. C’era uno strano odore che gli fece arricciare il naso. Qualcosa di famigliare che gli diede una strana sensazione in mezzo alle scapole, fastidiosa quanto quel punto difficile da grattarsi. 

« _ \-- ok, stiamo venendo verso di voi. Ehm-- fatevi trovare sulla strada. Niente cazzate, va bene? Matt è- _ »

«Sì sì, lo immagino. Ci tengo alla pelle. A fra poco...»

Lance chiuse la chiamata e annusò di nuovo l’aria. L’odore persisteva, per quanto fosse minimo. 

«Qualcuno ha fatto un pic nic e si è dimenticato le uova?»

«È l’odore dello zolfo.»

La voce di Pidge era neutra, come se avesse risposto a una domanda in classe, ma Lance avvertì lo stesso un’incrinatura. 

«Ehi…» provò, concentrandosi su di lei e acquattandosi al suo fianco con qualche difficoltà per non perdere l’equilibrio. «Stavolta se Matt si arrabbia me la vedo io, ok? Avrei dovuto insistere di più per non uscire.»

Pidge smise quello che stava facendo e Lance si accorse che le mani le stavano tremando, prima che le chiudesse a pugno. 

«Non ha neanche provato ad ascoltarmi.»

«Lo so» assentì Lance. «E noi non siamo stati molto bravi a fare lo stesso. Senti… non è facile con te» e l’occhiata con cui Pidge si voltò a guardarlo fu inaspettatamente smarrita e questo lo incalzò a spiegarsi. «Intendo… Matt non ti sta sottovalutando. Come si fa a sottovalutarti? Sei un concentrato di genialità ad altezza gremlin! Sei tipo tascabile! E Matt lo sa, lo sa che sei forte, che andresti in capo all’universo se servisse per aiutare qualcuno a cui tieni. Ma credo che non sia ancora pronto a lasciarti andare, ok? Sa che il peso di essere uno dei Guardiani è ricaduto sulle tue spalle, ma per lui rimani ancora la sua sorellina. E probabilmente si è sentito in trappola con quello che è successo a lui stesso, a Shiro, il mio incidente non ha aiutato, l’unica nostra guida, Allura, è irrintracciabile, più il fatto che sono settimane che rincorre quelli che sembrano fantasmi più che demoni… la scelta di metterti in panchina non sarà stata la più logica, ma è stata da fratello. Forse… potresti provare a parlarci cambiando prospettiva? E ci scommetto che anche Shiro ha fatto un discorsetto a Matt. Vedrai che quando arriveranno le cose saranno diverse.» 

Se non fosse stato sicuro della quiete circostante, Lance avrebbe giurato che qualcuno si stava esercitando con i tamburi, quelli dei festival giapponesi che aveva visto nei manga. Invece era il suo cuore; lo sentiva battere ovunque, nelle orecchie, nei polsi, nello stomaco. Nel mentre continuava a lanciare occhiate a Pidge e poi si alternava ad altro, perché aveva idea che se fosse rimasto a fissarla qualcosa sarebbe scoppiato. Si concentrò allora su Hannie, giocherellando con una delle sue foglie e aspettando un qualsiasi responso dall’amica. Anche se fu la prima volta che dire “amica” gli suonò molto strano, come se la parola da usare potesse essere un’altra. 

Fu il minuto più lungo della sua vita. Iniziò a contare per essere sicuro che il tempo non si fosse fermato, ma poi l’atroce sentore di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, e che Pidge si fosse offesa, si trasformò in uno spinoso groppo in gola. 

«Ecco… riguardo a quello che ho detto… m-mi sono espresso male...» balbettò, senza esattamente sapere come aggiustare le cose, avvertendo il panico risalirgli dalle gambe tanto da perdere un po’ l’equilibrio. Pidge lo afferrò per il polso prima che finisse buffamente contro il tronco dell’albero.   

«Avevi ragione...» mormorò lei in tono stanco. «Saremmo dovuti rimanere a casa…» si stropicciò un occhio arrossato e si risistemò gli occhiali. «Sono così… arrabbiata… e frustrata dal comportamento di Matt, e continuo a dirmi che sta sbagliando, che io posso essere una risorsa… ma al momento sono diventata solo l’ennesima mina vagante di questa storia. E siamo venuti qui per nulla» concluse e lo fece con un sospiro carico di tutta la tensione che aveva in corpo. 

Lance guardò prima lei e poi Hannie e poi di nuovo lei. 

«Era come pensavi? Quella cosa del programma scritto di fretta...»

«No, cioè, mi servirebbe il computer per essere sicura al cento per cento, perché per adesso sembra funzionare tutto. Ma continua a non avere senso. Non c’è niente e nessuno qui.»

«Be’, tranne lo zolfo, no? Questo odoraccio c’è eccome...» 

«Sì e ha ancora meno senso...» Pidge aggrottò la fronte nel tipico modo in cui iniziava a vagliare ipotesi. «Lion Hills non ha sorgenti termali o fabbriche che giustifichino i dati di Hannie...»

«Saranno davvero delle uova marce che qualcuno ha dimenticato!» cercò di scherzare Lance, anche se non suonò divertito neanche alle sue orecchie. Anzi, la sensazione di fastidio alle spalle persistette. Cercò di scacciarla e rimanere su binari leggeri. «Ora che ne parliamo, la mia abuelita dice che la casa del diavolo puzza di uova marce...»

«Cosa?  _ … Lance _ »

«... che quindi è come dire che l’inferno odora di zolfo, no?»

«Oddio, Lance.»

«Ed è qui che di solito interviene mio fratello Marcus - che è agnostico - e scherza dicendo che se l’inferno fosse un enorme centro termale potrebbe farci un pensier-»

« _ Lance! _ »

Pidge strinse il braccio sano del ragazzo in una morsa; l’imprecazione che lui stava per farsi sfuggire morì quando vide l’espressione agghiacciata dell’amica. Il suo sguardo spalancato e terrorizzato lo contagiò prima che potesse realizzare il perché. 

Pidge fu perentoria nell’alzarsi e tirare in piedi anche lui. 

«Dobbiamo andarcene.  _ Adesso _ .»

«Va bene, va bene… ma perché? Cosa hai-»

«Il Code 187, lo zolfo, il diavolo…» farfugliò lei trascinandolo per il braccio. « _ Il demone. _ »

«Oh-» fu tutto quello che riuscì a pronunciare il ragazzo prima di arrestarsi sul posto e quasi far cadere Pidge per il contraccolpo. Non la ascoltò quando gli chiese agitata che cosa stava facendo, ma anzi, la spinse dietro di sé, nonostante il tremore improvviso che lo stava consumando. 

«Lance  _ cosa- _ »

«È qui. Ora…  _ cazzo _ , ora lo ricordo. Questo odore-- È la stessa sensazione che-» e di riflesso si strinse il braccio ingessato al petto, nonostante la fitta di dolore. 

« _ An-di-a-mo! _ » scandì tra i denti lei, ma era già tardi quando avevano messo piede nella riserva. 

Lance strinse Pidge contro di sé di riflesso, la mano sana pressata intorno alle sue spalle, ed entrambi, impotenti, poterono rimanere solo immobili di fronte all’inquietante presenza di due occhi gialli e luminosi che galleggiavano a pochi metri di fronte a loro, a pochi metri dal ciglio della strada. 

Gli occhi fluttuanti fecero un passo in avanti, se così si poté dire, e Lance e Pidge ne fecero uno indietro. un sorriso ferino spuntò dal nulla e a mano a mano che il Garla compiva passi nella loro direzione il suo corpo si palesava da spire di fumo viola sempre più dense. 

Lance e Pidge scapparono, addentrandosi nella riserva. 

  
  
  


Come Lance non ruzzolò in terra correndo tra foglie, muschio, radici e rami caduti fu un mistero, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di ringraziare la fortuna. Pidge era al suo fianco, ma nessuno dei due poteva concentrarsi sull’altro in quella fuga a perdifiato. 

« _ Lance! _ »

«Sono qui!» 

Entrambi si arrestarono, pressando la schiena contro i tronchi di due alberi vicini, lanciandosi un’occhiata a testa per constatare la situazione l’uno dell’altro. Era la seconda volta in meno di tre mesi che scappavano per salvarsi la vita e non era piacevole, anche se almeno alla prima, trattandosi di Shiro, era andata bene. Con il Galra, invece, sarebbe potuta finire solo che male. 

«Gli altri stavano arrivando» ansimò Lance con i polmoni in fiamme. «Ci troveranno.»

«Ci troveranno morti se non facciamo qualcosa» replicò Pidge, piegata e con una mano premuta sul fianco. «La zona del lago è a cinquanta minuti a piedi… e se non hanno idea di quello che sta succedendo… non hanno motivo per affrettarsi...»

«Merda.» 

Ci fu uno scricchiolio, uno di quelli da film, il tipico rametto spezzato, non vicinissimo ma neanche troppo lontano. Entrambi trasalirono, zittendosi di botto e guardandosi negli occhi spalancati, prima di sondare il circondario. 

«Lo sta facendo a posta» disse Pidge abbassando bruscamente il tono e cercando di sporgersi il minimo per avere una visuale sul lato da dove erano arrivati. «Sta giocando con noi.»

«Ok, finché gioca siamo vivi, no? Provo a chiamare gli altri.»

La chiamata non partì neanche, il segnale era inesistente. Lance sbatté il pugno con il cellulare contro il tronco, imprecando in spagnolo. 

«È il demone. Le interferenze di cui parlava Matt» spiegò Pidge. 

Ancora uno scricchiolio. Entrambi ripresero a correre. 

  
  
  


«Pidge… siamo… siamo...»

Lance dovette dare la precedenza all’aria. Se già ansimare era una fitta al petto e al fianco, l’ingombro, il peso e il dolore fisso e ora acuto del braccio rotto non lo stavano aiutando a mettere in fila le parole. Vicino a lui c’era rannicchiata Pidge, le mani aggrappate alla sua coscia, mentre cercavano di appiattirsi sotto la sporgenza per cui avevano quasi rischiato l’osso del collo qualche istante prima. 

Quando il respiro di entrambi fu più stabile, si misero in ascolto dell’innaturale silenzio tutt’intorno. Per un intero minuto non sentirono nulla, né i rumori della riserva, né altri rametti scricchiolanti o passi sulle foglie secche. 

«Lo abbiamo seminato?» mormorò Pidge con la gola secca. Lance riuscì solo a scuotere la testa; le fece un cenno, indicando le radici che spuntavano sulle loro teste in quella specie di conca naturale. 

La strega capì dopo qualche secondo; appoggiò il palmo contro la terra sovrastante e chiuse gli occhi. In quelle condizioni, col cuore a martello nelle orecchie e la paura nelle vene, trovare la concentrazione non fu facile. Si accontentò di qualche vibrazione magica, quel che bastava per capire quanto spacciati fossero. 

E lo erano. Il Galra era a pochi metri. In un moto istintivo, entrambi i ragazzi si tapparono la bocca a vicenda, in un incrocio di braccia e sguardi sbarrati, mentre il demone parlò sopra di loro. 

«Ci ho messo un po’ a ritrovare la tua traccia magica, Guardiano dell’Acqua» disse forte e attese, ma i ragazzi erano troppo pietrificati per qualsiasi movimenti, anche involontario, consci di non essere stati scoperti. «Non sei più venuto dalle parti del lago, dove pensavo fosse la Fonte del tuo potere, ma forse mi sono sbagliato. Hai fatto invece un incantesimo qui… e mi hai dato una seconda occasione per portarti dal mio comandante. Vieni fuori e non farò male alla tua amica.»

La presa delle dita di Lance sulla bocca di Pidge fece male, ma la ragazza sopportò. Rimasero immobili a contare i secondi finché le tenui vibrazioni del terreno e delle radici non dissero alla strega che il Galra si stava allontanando. Rimasero in silenzio per diverso tempo, finché Lance non esplose quello che il demone aveva appena confermato. 

«È tutta colpa mia» esalò, scompigliandosi i capelli nel passarci ripetutamente la mano, sfogando l’angoscia. « _ Sa _ chi sono! Mi ha cercato tutto questo tempo… e mi ha trovato per uno stupidissimo incantesimo! Una cosa così banale-»

«Calmati» e Pidge era calma solo per necessità. «Più guadagniamo tempo più abbiamo chance che gli altri ci trovino. Shiro fiuterà le nostre tracce. Credo che l’impronta olfattiva della nostra paura nell’aria sia piuttosto consistente» cercò di alleggerire la tensione, ma quando Lance alzò lo sguardo su di lei aveva gli occhi umidi, sordo alla piccola speranza. 

«È colpa mia!» ripeté con veemenza. «Quel demone ha continuato a infestare la riserva,  _ ad aggredire _ , aspettando me! Per colpa mia ha scoperto una delle Fonti! E se non vado lì fuori, lui ti-» 

Pidge gli schiaffò di nuovo il palmo sulla bocca, avvicinandosi tanto da respirargli direttamente in faccia. 

« _ Non ci pensare nemmeno! _ » scandì a denti stretti e con uno sguardo che sembrava prossimo al mordere, ricordando Keith. «Siamo in ballo entrambi. Forse quel Galra non ha sentito la mia aura magica e mi sta sottovaludando. E questo va a nostro vantaggio! Rifletti: siamo completamente immersi nel  _ mio elemento _ . Green Point non è neanche troppo lontana da qui...»

«Vuoi portare il Galra a una delle Fonti!?» farfugliò Lance allarmato. 

«Se fossi abbastanza vicina potrei attingere potere e-»

«Pidge, quando quel mostro mi ha aggredito io ci avevo provato, ma non è così facile-»

«Tu sei stato colto alla sprovvista ed eri da solo. Ora siamo in due e sappiamo qual è la minaccia. E dobbiamo sopravvivere  _ senza consegnarci al nemico _ . Ok?»

Lance non era ok e Pidge dovette ripetersi un’altra volta, con incisività, per avere una risposta affermativa. 

«Come vuoi muoverti? Io non posso essere d’aiuto, o  _ sentirà _ che sto facendo un incantesimo e ci starà addosso.»

Pidge si guardò dapprima intorno con gli occhi, poi appoggiò di nuovo il palmo per terra e sondò il terreno. Non era così brava, ma abbastanza da capire che il demone doveva aver capito che non erano scappati lontano. Il tempo per raggiungere Green Point e fare qualcosa si assottigliava a ogni tentennamento. 

  
  
  


La priorità era resistere e confidare nell’arrivo degli altri; il piano, in questo senso, era tanto basilare quanto ottimo per farsi ammazzare, se Shiro e il gruppo non li avessero trovati in tempo.

Erano arrivati a Green Point in una corsa che da sola sarebbe bastata loro per tutta la vita, ma almeno la radura li accolse con un brillio di speranza. Perfino Lance, che non era il Guardiano della Foresta, riusciva a sentirne a pelle il solletichio dato dal potere. Un po’ quello che succedeva a lui da quando la versa natura del Little Blue Lake gli si era rivelata - e si era spiegata l’attrazione che da sempre aveva per quel luogo. 

Di fianco a sé vide Pidge inspirare a fondo e calmare il fiatone, mentre gli steli d’erba, le piante e i rami che crescevano lì rigogliosi si tendevano gentilmente nella sua direzione. Nonostante tutti i guai in cui si erano cacciati, Lance non riuscì a non sorridere e a staccare per qualche attimo. 

«Sembrano felici di vederti.»

«Sì… dovrei venire qui più spesso, ma-» si interruppe, scuotendo la testa. «Non è il momento. Lance, te la senti?»

«Di fare da esca e rischiare di farmi fare a strisce dagli artigli del demone?  _ Yeah _ , perché no, ho una lunga lista di motiv-»

«Piantala, sarò dietro di te. Non si avvicinerà.»

«Ecco, parlando di questa… tu te la senti? Cioè, pensi di riuscire a…?»

«Questa è la mia Fonte. Posso farcela.» 

Su quella implicita promessa, Lance diede le spalle alla piccola radura di Green Point, per tornare sui propri passi e andare incontro al Galra. Era la prima volta che Pidge appariva così sicura nei confronti della propria magia, quindi Lance non sarebbe stato da meno. 

Sapeva di dover fare un minimo incantesimo, qualcosa che attirasse il nemico sfruttando il fatto che ormai fosse tracciato, ma non era facile, così lontano dal suo elemento e così sfibrato dall’ultima mezzora della sua vita. Se soltanto avesse piovuto di recente se si fosse portato dietro una bottiglietta d’acqua o se fosse stato vicino al Little Blue Lake… 

A quell’ultimo piccolo desiderio seguì un ruggito per cui Lance sobbalzò guardandosi intorno. Sapeva cosa fosse, o meglio, da dove provenisse, ma era così lontano dalla sua Fonte che non credeva possibile udirne l’essenza. Eppure, a quel ruggito seguì la stessa sensazione sottopelle della prima volta che aveva avuto accesso a quel potere immenso e per cui si era guadagnato il titolo di Guardiano dell’Acqua. 

Allura e Coran avevano accennato che col tempo loro cinque sarebbero entrati in completa sintonia e armonia con le Fonti, il cui legame sarebbe stato così forte da annullare le distanze, ma Lance era ancora remissivo di fronte ai dubbi sulle proprie capacità. Tuttavia, quando riaprì gli occhi, senza neanche essersi accorto di averli chiusi, piccole stille d’acqua lucentissime vorticavano nel suo palmo aperto. 

Trattenne il fiato, un po’ per non rovinare il momento e molto per lo shock. Dominare un elemento era un conto,  _ crearlo _ era un altro. Ed era così sorprendente, e la sensazione così meravigliosa, che fu solo per un secondo ruggito di allerta in fondo alla sua testa che si distrasse ed evitò l’improvviso attacco del demone.  

Lance ruzzolò a terra e vide le stelle per il dolore al braccio ingessato, ma il leone nella sua testa non gli permise di abbassare la guardia. Con le lacrime agli occhi, lo stregone si rimise in piedi, notando di essere circondato dalle stesse e più goccioline d’acqua create poco prima, una sorta di pioggia sospesa; non rappresentavano una gran minaccia per il demone o una difesa per lui, ma vederle gli restituì un po’ di fiducia. 

«C-Ce ne hai messo per arrivare, demone» lo apostrofò Lance, ma la sua voce suonò acuta e per niente spavalda. Indietreggiò di qualche passo e adocchiò la radura di Green Point alle sue spalle, dove tutto taceva ed era immobile. 

«Hai consolidato il tuo legame con la Fonte, Guardiano? Mi sorprenderai di nuovo spruzzandomi dell’acqua in faccia?»

Lance avrebbe voluto seguire l’istinto e ringhiare insieme alla voce nella sua testa, ma il buon senso aveva ancora le redini del suo cervello e non lo fece cedere alla provocazione. Non sapeva se era un bene o un male, ma non sentiva di avere le carte per vincere quello scontro. A malapena si reggeva sulle gambe e tutta quella storia era ancora troppo nuova per agire e basta. 

Tuttavia, le goccioline d’acqua intorno a lui fremettero, si unirono tra loro e vorticarono in spirali sempre più consistenti, in una tacita e bellicosa risposta. Lance ne rimase stupito, tanto quanto il Galra. 

«Questa volta vuoi batterti sul serio» 

«In realtà» deglutì Lance, facendo ancora un passo indietro, cercando al contempo di calmare mentalmente l’acqua come se si fosse trattato del barboncino irascibile di sua zia. «L’idea è un’altra. Anche perché vorrei uscire dal nostro secondo tête-à-tête col resto delle ossa intatte.»

Aveva indietreggiato abbastanza per avvertire di nuovo il formicolio della Fonte della Foresta sulla nuca, e avrebbe anche giurato di sentire un secondo brontolio animale nella testa, che prese come un buon segno. 

«La nuova generazione di Guardiani ha dimostrato solo di avere molto fiato in corpo per scappare. Il mio comandante non sarà contento di eliminarvi così facilmente» celiò il demone, mettendo bene in vista gli artigli.  

Lance rise, nervoso, ma fu del tutto spontaneo. «E non hai ancora visto quanto è bravo a filarsela il Guardiano della Terra. Sul serio, io sono solo un suo umile allievo e avrei voluto imparare meglio per non finire in questo guaio. Ma è un’altra storia. Il tuo attuale problema, amico, è che ti sei messo contro i due cervelli del gruppo» e sorrise, perché i tronchi intorno a lui irradiavano la magia di Pidge. «Dunque, ora, permettimi di illustrarti un pizzico di saggezza popolare, visto che ancora non sembri esserci arrivato: lo sapevi che il miglior posto dove nascondere un albero è in una foresta?» il suo ghigno era così ampio ed eccitato che si sentiva come i protagonisti dei suoi film d’azione preferiti. «Quindi, secondo te, dove sarà mai la Fonte che incarna la Natura stessa?» e fu più forte di lui, gesso o meno, puntare il suo marchio di fabbrica, le  _ finger-guns _ , al petto del suo nemico, concludendo con un occhiolino. « _ Din-dlon _ , proprio alle mie spalle! Stai per essere travolto dal potere della Guardiana della Foresta!»

Decisamente, quel momento sarebbe stato da immortalare, pensò Lance, infervorato dall’improvviso e sincronizzato movimento degli alberi a fianco a sé, e dall’incredula sorpresa dipinta sul volto del demone. Il terreno tremò; le radici sollevarono zolle di terra per liberarsi e avanzare verso la minaccia, mentre i rami si tendevano come mani scheletriche uscite da film horror. 

Saltando i cumuli di terreno, Lance, sempre circondato dalle forme vorticose dell’acqua, raggiunse Pidge ai piedi dell’enorme quercia che dominava Green Point e che nascondeva la Fonte. O almeno, tra un intrico di radici grandi quanto un essere umano e che si avviluppavano le une sulle altre, c’era un intenso bagliore verde, come se in profondità vi fosse celato uno smeraldo immenso capace di brillare di luce propria. 

Pidge era aggrappata a una di queste radici, gli occhi ancora serrati dalla concentrazione, e la spavalderia di Lance si spense un poco quando si accorse di quanto sforzo stesse impegnando. 

«Stai bene?»

«Sto… bene» masticò Pidge, sbirciando con un occhio prima Lance, poi la situazione. Per ogni ramo che il Galra riusciva a spezzare, altri due apparivano, ma erano troppo lenti, anche se gli alberi erano riusciti a farlo retrocedere e allontanare dalla radura. Pidge non demorse, tornando a focalizzarsi con intenzioni più decise. 

«Non reggerai a lungo così...» 

«Chiacchieri troppo, Lance» sbuffò lei, per quanto dovesse dargli ragione. Aveva la mascella contratta e dolorante, e in generale tutta la testa le pulsava. «Sono… gli alberi… sono lenti. Il terreno è troppo duro» disse, traducendo a pelle le  _ sensazioni _ stesse dei tronchi. 

Lance pensò in fretta, soprattutto vedendo come il Galra stesse riguadagnando vantaggio. Se ci fosse stato Hunk, la  _ terra _ non sarebbe stata un problema. Ma c’era solo lui e-

Si guardò le mani, dove due spirali del suo elemento vi scivolarono sopra come invitate, in un moto continuo. 

_ C’era lui con l’acqua.  _

Inspirò rumorosamente e, in un unico movimento, si accovacciò e piantò la mano sana per terra. In una pioggia improvvisa, tutta l’acqua che lo circondava si abbatté sul suolo intorno agli alberi di Pidge. Non sembrò cambiare molto e Lance si concentrò. Ricreare altra acqua forse era fattibile, ma avrebbe fatto prima a ricorrere allo stesso incantesimo che aveva attirato il demone in quella parte di riserva, quello con cui aveva preparato il terreno di Hannie per il travaso.

Richiamò quindi a sé ogni più piccola goccia ci fosse lì, nelle profondità della radura, ovunque riuscisse a spingersi per convogliare l’acqua e ammorbidire la zona intorno agli alberi-guerrieri. 

E non si fermò a questo. Fu un suggerimento inconscio, qualcosa che avvertì dietro le palpebre come se potesse  _ vedere _ una realtà che ai soli occhi non si sarebbe altrimenti mostrata.

C’erano dei flussi, vibranti e aggrovigliati, di un verde brillante, che scorrevano sotto di lui fino a dove si stava consumando la lotta, ramificandosi negli alberi stessi. E poi, intorno a questi flussi, c’erano altre linee, cangianti, azzurre e più scure, che formavano le increspature di una pozza; verde e blu vibravano tanto più erano vicini, come due strumenti musicali separati, le cui sinfonie parevano non poter entrare in sintonia senza permesso. 

Lance si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se avesse provato a farle incontrare, se le sue linee avessero potuto unirsi a quelle verdi… 

La sensazione fu quella di una piccola scossa elettrica, ma non negativa, completamente positiva. La sua magia iniziò a scorrere non solo nel terreno, ormai più morbido, ma negli alberi stessi. Quando aprì gli occhi, Lance vide la  _ primavera _ . 

Erano molto lontani da quella stagione, eppure i rami degli alberi si riempirono di gemme, e poi di foglie verdi e piccoli fiori sbocciarono; e ancora vide i rami più vigorosi, crescere e allungarsi, attorcigliarsi intorno agli arti del Galra che poté solo dibattersi senza poter più usare i propri artigli. 

«Pidge! Stai guardando!? Lo abbiamo quasi sconfitto!»

Ma dalle sue spalle provenne solo un gemito e la magia si affievolì. 

Lance si dimenticò di tutto. Scattò così velocemente da inciampare nei propri piedi, ma riuscì a prendere la ragazza prima che svenisse in terra. La chiamò e la richiamò, scuotendola, col panico che non avesse solo perso coscienza.

L’intera radura tornò a essere una semplice radura; niente più magia frizzantina nell’aria e persino i colori apparirono più smorti, come una giostra a cui era stata staccata la spina. Gli alberi era come se non si fossero mai mossi. 

Intento a stringere e pregare affinché la strega gli parlasse, Lance non badò minimamente alla minaccia del demone alle proprie spalle. Non registrò una singola parola dei suoi improperi; quando fu colpito da una bordata di magia nera, e il dolore riaccese completamente la realtà, si rifiutò lo stesso di voltarsi, stringendo come poteva Pidge contro di sé perché non fosse ferita. 

Singhiozzò, ma nemmeno riconobbe la propria voce. Il dolore, ovunque nel corpo, era vivo tanto quanto lui riusciva solo a pregare che Pidge aprisse gli occhi. Anche con la testa annebbiata e i sensi rallentati, Lance continuò a chiamarla e a non interessarsi della propria incolumità. 

Successero varie cose, la maggior parte delle quali gli furono raccontate il giorno dopo, quando si svegliò; iniziarono tutte con un ringhio.

Uno che non aveva nulla a che fare con i ruggiti nella sua testa o le Fonti. Era un ringhio autentico, vicino, a cui seguì un latrato secco, appartenente a un lupo imponente, col manto del colore della notte. Con lui giunsero altre voci, schiamazzi, si accesero fiamme brillanti a delimitare un’area che tenesse fuori il demone, e si aggiunse in ultimo il ruglio di un orso che il giovane stregone dell’acqua sapeva era meglio non fare arrabbiare. 

_ È arrivata la cavalleria _ , avrebbe voluto dire Lance, se la sua coscienza non si fosse sgretolata pezzo dopo pezzo in un limbo privo di sensi. 

Di tutto quello che accadde, ricordò solo il pelo nero sovrastarlo - non si era neanche accorto di essere scivolato al suolo - il luccichio di una zampa meccanica al riverbero delle fiamme e le parole di tre mesi prima, quando Pidge aveva detto  _ non ci sono lupi in California _ .

  
  
  
  


«Lance...»

«Pidge? Ehi! Pidge!»

«… Lan… ce.»

 

«… Lance»

«Sono qui, Pidge, mi senti?»

 

«Lance, mi dispiace»

«Cosa? No, Shiro… abbiamo sbagliato noi per primi. Non dovevamo-»

«No, avrei dovuto ascoltarvi di più. Ho permesso al mio passato di avere la meglio su di me. Questo ha influito troppo su Matt e le sue decisioni con Pidge...»

«Era comprensibile… ma noi siamo stati molto stupidi a...»

«Avete dato fondo a tutte le vostre possibilità e non vi siete arresi. Siamo stati noi gli stupidi a tenervi fuori.»

«...»

«Sei preoccupato per Pidge?»

«… Sì.»

«Si sveglierà presto, vedrai. E quando lo farà, potrai dirle quello che provi.»

« _ Shiro _ …»

  
  


Trascorse quasi un’intera settimana prima che Pidge riuscisse ad aprire gli occhi e a parlare, non più solo nel sonno. Passarono un altro paio di giorni perché lasciasse il letto dell’ospedale con le proprie gambe. 

Più che discussioni e rimproveri, seguì una lunga chiacchierata tra i fratelli Holt da cui Lance si estraniò, lasciando loro la dovuta privacy e ingoiando anche l’impulso di tornare sui propri passi e abbracciare Pidge quando la sentì piangere. 

Poi fu il turno di Shiro, di una paternale che tuttavia si concluse in abbracci e promesse di lavorare meglio come team, tutti quanti, incluso Keith, che fu costretto a partecipare alla stretta comune, trascinato da un Hunk così commosso che infradiciò le magliette di metà di loro. Lo stesso Hunk per tre giorni rimase in pianta stabile dagli Holt, viziando Pidge e Lance con così tanto cibo che Lance fu certo di aver messo su i suoi due chilogrammi natalizi con largo anticipo.

La noiosa vita di Lion Hills, come l’aveva definita Pidge, riprese a trascorrere con una sfumatura che i cittadini etichettarono con “il peggio è passato”, ma che per i nuovi Guardiani era più  _ il peggio deve ancora arrivare _ . 

Il demone era stato sconfitto, ma non prima di rivelare di essere solo un’avanguardia, e che il suo comandante e altri Galra presto sarebbero arrivati per annientarli tutti e prendere le Fonti. Una minaccia che non aveva lasciato indifferente nessuno di loro, ma la notizia che Allura e Coran fossero di ritorno sani e salvi contribuì ad affrontare meglio il pensiero del futuro. 

Un futuro che a Lance sembrava stranamente lontano, come lo era anche il passato recente. Ormai erano più di tre settimane che stanziava fisso dagli Holt, eppure aveva la sensazione che fossero mesi, come sentiva fossero passati secoli dall’ultima conversazione che aveva avuto con Pidge, prima di finire entrambi prede nella riserva. 

Da quando la ragazza si era svegliata non avevano avuto tempo per parlare. O meglio, non avevano voluto affrontare nessuna interazione che andasse al di fuori del quotidiano, e questo aveva solo lasciato duplicare il subbuglio interiore dello stregone dell’acqua. 

Aveva continuato a pensare a Pidge. Ogni aspetto della giornata - e ovviamente ogni angolo della casa - gli portavano alla mente un pensiero diverso, un aspetto sempre diverso della ragazza, che fosse un ricordo o qualcosa di nuovo, col desiderio di poter stringere materialmente tutte quelle sue proiezioni mentali. 

Quando poi accadeva che si trovasse di fronte l’originale in carne e ossa, nella sua mente tutto si afflosciava come foglie autunnali. E da parte di Pidge c’erano pochi scambi, diversi sguardi e in generale traspariva ancora una stanchezza interiore e fisica per cui Lance alla fine decideva di non aggiunge il carico della propria emotività. 

Iniziava a essere un fardello consistente, che si arricchiva di dubbi, domande e incertezze con la facilità dell’acqua a uscire dai buchi di uno scolapasta. Tutto sfuggente e inafferrabile, ma che al contempo stava riempiendo un recipiente dalla forma ancora amorfa, eppure presente e alloggiato in Lance così saldamente da farlo sentire molto più pesante, cibo di Hunk a parte. 

Fu durante una delle tante notti in cui Lance si addormentò sul divano che le cose si sistemarono. Senza preavviso, senza prepararlo; fu inaspettato. 

Lance si svegliò sentendosi indolenzito non dalla parte del gesso, come accadeva di solito, ma sul lato sinistro. Provò a muovere il braccio, ma un peso lo teneva fermo, e questo indusse il ragazzo ad aprire gli occhi per capire. Alla penombra colorata delle piante bioluminescenti, Lance assottigliò lo sguardo, ma la prima idea che si era figurato si rivelò giusta. 

«… Pidge?»

Raggomitolata di schiena contro il suo fianco, la testa appoggiata nell’incavo del gomito di Lance, la ragazza non si mosse e lui concluse stesse dormendo. Elaborare la situazione gli fece credere di stare ancora sognando; si trovò incastrato tra il volersi muovere per l’imbarazzo della situazione e il rimanere immobile per non destarla. 

Tra il non parlarsi per giorni e il ritrovare Pidge a dormigli contro, Lance non aveva la più pallida idea di come comportarsi o cosa pensare - o cosa fosse successo per farlo accadere. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Rimettersi a dormire, fingendo  _ normalità? _ Ma non era normale. Non che fosse la prima volta che dormivano “insieme”, se si contavano i pigiama party o il campeggio della scuola; ma c’era sempre stato qualcun altro, erano occasioni amichevoli e, il più delle volte, erano semplicemente crollati per la stanchezza a orari improbabili. 

In quel momento, non si capacitava del  _ perché _ Pidge avesse scelto di addormentarsi lì, addosso a lui, in uno spazio esiguo e così vicina al bordo da cadere, invece che in camera sua (o su una qualsiasi altra superficie di casa Holt che non comprendesse Lance). 

«…  _ Pidge? _ » insistette, in un sussurro che non aveva un tono preciso perché non sapeva se essere sorpreso, o preoccupato che Matt potesse beccarli, o confuso o, sotto sotto, deglutendo, pervaso da un sentimento piacevole, come quello di un regalo inaspettato. Sospirò. 

«… se stai dormendo - e attese qualche attimo per sincerarsi che non si svegliasse in quel preciso momento - ho da… ecco, parlarti di un paio di cose» il che era un controsenso, ma c’era una parte di lui che continuava a pensare fosse una brillante idea, una sorta di prova generale per quando avrebbe poi fatto il discorso con Pidge sveglia. 

Respirando piano, e appoggiandosi alla propria spalla, continuò a fissare i capelli disordinati di lei e riprese. «Intanto, scusami per tutta questa storia. Lo so che sarà una scaletta di se e di ma la mia, ma - appunto - mi sento in colpa. Sì, il demone mi ha sorpreso al lago ed è finita com’è finita… ma se non avessi avuto questa paura sottopelle di quello che non ricordavo, o di cosa fosse successo, probabilmente mi sarei fatto avanti per primo, avrei detto ai ragazzi “ehi, contatemi, voglio aiutare”. In fondo, lo hai detto anche tu, mi sono rotto solo un braccio, non le gambe o la testa. Se fossi stato più… più deciso? O coraggioso?  _ Se _ fossi stato qualcosa, forse non ci saremmo trovati a essere braccati… tu non saresti svenuta, la tua magia non sarebbe stata prosciugata… insomma, mi dispiace. Hai passato queste settimane reclusa in casa per colpa mia. Davvero, mi dispiace.» 

Anche se lo aveva finalmente tirato fuori, Lance non sentì di essersi tolto un peso. I discorsi nella sua mente erano più sbiaditi forse, non premevano più per essere detti, per ricevere finalmente una consistenza e non continuare a ronzargli in testa. Però il senso di colpa era ancora lì. Forse era stupido, non poteva prevedere che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente; il demone lo avrebbero dovuto affrontare lo stesso, ma le parole che gli aveva sentito dire, che tutto iniziava e finiva con lui, che per colpa sua le Fonti erano state esposte, era un tarlo che non riusciva a levarsi. 

«L’altra cosa invece… diciamo che, uhm, è un complimento? Alla tua... forza. Non ho davvero idea di dove tu la nasconda nella tua altezza da nana, ma è strepitosa. Non ti sei persa d’animo, hai continuato a credere che l’avremmo spuntata… e poi,  _ Dios _ , quanti alberi hai mosso? Non sono riuscito a contarli, ma era come se l’intera radura fosse pronta a seguire ogni tuo ordine. E io-- accidenti, sapevo fossi straordinaria, ma è stato lo stesso pazzesco, incredibile! E…» Lance trattenne il fiato per un lungo istante, le labbra premute insieme, il braccio ingessato che avrebbe voluto toccare, stringere la ragazza, chiudere l’abbraccio in cui stavano. «… c’è stato quel momento… non so se lo hai visto anche tu… con la mente intendo, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ma ecco, quando le nostre linee di potere, magia, essenza, qualsiasi cosa fossero, si sono… si sono toccate. Si sono unite e… ti ho sentita come se fossimo soltanto io e te… e-e p-poi gli alberi sono sbocciati-- ed era come se… come se...»

«… come se fosse primavera.»

Lance si irrigidì, per poco non trasalì, mentre Pidge si girava verso di lui, tenendo il capo chino, gli occhi puntati al petto del ragazzo. La strega parlò, anticipando qualsiasi replica balbettante..

«Prima di tutto, non dire a Matt di  _ adesso _ . Non la smetterebbe più di prendermi in giro e no, non ti dirà o farà nulla, sta’ tranquillo. Semmai il contrario...» Con le dita, Pidge tamburellò sulla maglietta di lui, un movimento condizionato dai pensieri che stava riordinando. «Secondo… l’ho sentito. Quando lo hai pensato, in quel momento, che era come se fosse  _ primavera _ . Credo che quando il potere di due Fonti, o più, si uniscono… si crei una specie di telepatia? O un’armonia? Immagino sia per questo che Allura insisteste dall’inizio perché il lavoro di squadra, la fiducia, siano fondamentali. Sarà contenta di sapere della nostra coordinazione.»

Lance non rispose. Non fu neanche sicuro di aver ascoltato tutto il discorso, impantanato nella realizzazione che fino a quel momento Pidge fosse sveglia e avesse ascoltato quello che aveva detto. Si morse le labbra, impedendo a imprecazioni e invocazioni senza senso di lasciare la sua bocca, volendo picchiare la testa da qualche parte - ma contro il divano stesso non avrebbe sortito grandi risultati. Si sentiva così rosso per l’imbarazzo ovunque - collo, orecchie, petto - e così impossibilitato a muoversi, che alla fine esplose. 

«Per Merlino, Pidge--! Perché non hai detto che eri sveglia?!» inveì, ma sempre a bassa voce, cercando di guardarla in faccia, ma lei si ostinò a tenere il viso in modo che lui potesse vederle solo la sommità del capo. 

«E terzo...» riprese la ragazza, ignorandolo. «Sei così stupido da pensare che tutta questa storia sia colpa tua? Sul serio, Lance? Perché allora…  _ sei-veramente-stupido _ » e a ogni parola picchiò l’indice all’altezza delle clavicole, con abbastanza insistenza da strappargli un  _ ahio _ . «Matt mi ha detto quello che è successo dopo che ho perso i sensi. Loro sono arrivati appena in tempo per impedire al demone… di farti a fettine sul serio. Hai… mi hai... protetta.»

Il silenzio non fu voluto, ma persistette per molti secondi, ovattati, in una situazione così surreale per entrambi. Eppure con un che di soft, piacevole, una specie di sapore di gelato nuovo. 

«C-certo che ti ho protetta. Sei caduta in terra come un sacco di patate. Per un attimo… ho pensato al peggio...»

« _ Scemo _ .»

«Prego.» 

«Non ti ho detto grazie.»

«Deduco sia implicito.» 

Anche se non poté vederla, Lance giurò dallo sbuffo che Pidge avesse appena roteato gli occhi. 

«Ti preferisco quando dormi.»

Fu più forte di Lance. «Perché… perché sei venuta a dormire qui?» 

E questa volta fu il turno di Pidge di irrigidirsi e il ragazzo temette di aver infranto la piccola bolla di  _ qualsiasi cosa ci fosse _ tra di loro in quel momento. Keith l’avrebbe chiamato  _ bonding moment _ probabilmente, rinfacciandogli ancora quello che Lance aveva finto non fosse mai successo.  

Pidge non replicò, non subito. Si mosse, cambiando posizione ma non troppo, finché finì con l’appoggiare la fronte al petto di Lance, sospirando contro la sua maglietta. E il suo fiato tiepido Lance lo sentì tutto. 

«Ti infastidisce se rimango?» domandò la ragazza. 

«No… no. È il tuo divano» balbettò Lance, dandosi infinitamente dell’idiota. Pidge rise.

«Scemo.»

«Nerdotica.» 

E quando, dopo molti, davvero troppi pensieri, Lance fu sul punto di addormentarsi, ad accompagnarlo fu la sensazione di un bacio. Un bacio piccolo, veloce e timido sulla guancia, insieme a un « _ Grazie _ » che suonò dolce come la buonanotte. 


End file.
